


La ricerca della felicità

by marthiachan



Series: Sherlock's Diary [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Season 3, Post Reichenbach, Romantic Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La mia vecchia vita non esiste più, devo costruirmene una nuova.<br/>Dovrò ricostruirla da capo.<br/>Le mie abitudini e i miei legami precedenti sono stati distrutti.<br/>Detesto doverlo fare. Vorrei solo tornare ad avere quello che avevo tre anni fa. Perché, anche se non l’ho mai ammesso, in un modo assurdo e inspiegabile per tutti ma assolutamente logico per me, ero felice.<br/>Voglio riavere quello che ho perso.<br/>Voglio essere di nuovo felice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Post Reichenbach, scritta prima della terza stagione quindi non ne tiene conto.  
> Dopo aver terminato la mia precedente ff “Tornare a casa”, non sono riuscita a smettere di scrivere. In parte perché c'era ancora così tanto da dire, e in parte perché sono decisamente impazzita per questa serie, per questo fandom e per tutto ciò che vi è collegato. Doveva essere solo un'altra ff, magari con un paio di capitoli, niente di impegnativo. E invece mi sono trovata con undici capitoli e una cinquantina di pagine word. Non scrivevo così tanto in così breve tempo da anni.  
> Comunque, spero che quello che ho scritto non sia troppo assurdo. Ho cercato di attenermi il più possibile alla serie e al canone, ma non so quanto possa esserci riuscita. Probabilmente troverete che ho reso i personaggi in maniera errata, e di questo me ne scuso, ma ho davvero fatto del mio meglio.  
> Spero, comunque, che vorrete leggere ciò che la mia mente malata ha partorito e darmi la vostra opinione.  
> Buona lettura.

**La ricerca della felicità**

**Prologo**

 

Tutti i quotidiani del 30 Marzo riportavano la notizia della mia  _resurrezione_. Quello di seguito è forse l’articolo che riporta meno scorrettezze.   
  
 _ **La Resurrezione di Sherlock Holmes!**_  
 **Il finto suicidio di un genio.**    
 _Tre anni fa, la notizia che Sherlock Holmes, geniale Investigatore Privato o, come ama definirsi, Consulente Investigativo, fosse solo un abile truffatore che risolveva casi da lui stesso ideati, aveva spaccato in due l’opinione pubblica. In tanti erano stati disgustati dalla notizia, ma qualcuno dei suoi ammiratori aveva continuato a credere in lui, l'Eroe del Reichenbach. Il suo successivo suicidio, però, sembrava solo confermare le accuse a lui fatte e aveva spazzato via anche quel poco di seguito che gli era rimasto. Quando il suo imbroglio è stato scoperto, il suo pubblico sentendosi tradito gli si è rivoltato contro. Per settimane, i media hanno discusso su un personaggio che è stato definito “psicopatico” e “perverso” per il modo in cui aveva ideato terribili crimini efferati solo per avere la possibilità di risolverli davanti a un pubblico stupito e adorante. Dopo pochi mesi nessuno parlava più di lui. Così come era stato inizialmente portato sulla cresta dell’onda del successo e in seguito dell’infamia, è stato presto sepolto nel dimenticatoio.  
Oggi, dopo tre anni, tutto quello che credevamo di sapere su Sherlock Holmes è stato stravolto._    
 _Durante una conferenza stampa a Scotland Yard, in cui erano presenti le più alte cariche della nostra polizia, tra cui il Commissario Capo Lestrade, che tre anni fa gestì il caso del suicidio di Holmes, è stato rivelato che il geniale Consulente Investigativo, non solo era innocente di tutte le accuse, ma è ancora vivo. Dopo aver sentito annunciare ciò dalla voce entusiasta di Lestrade, lo stesso Sherlock Holmes è apparso di fronte all’intera sala. Il mutismo è calato. Dopo tutto questo tempo, il famoso Investigatore è apparso immutato, si potrebbe giurare che indossi persino gli stessi vestiti dall’ultima volta che è apparso sui tabloid._    
 _Non ha detto molto, in effetti, Mr. Holmes si è solo seduto osservando con estrema attenzione tutti i giornalisti presenti, facendoli sentire inadeguati e colpevoli delle accuse formulate in passato. Il Commissario Lestrade ha quindi spiegato la situazione._    
 _Il famoso Consulente Investigativo è stato ingaggiato dal governo britannico per sgominare una potente rete criminale con base a Londra ma che operava in tutta Europa. Per fare ciò, è stato necessario rendere Mr. Holmes invisibile, quindi sono state fornite false informazioni ai media in modo che la sua immagine pubblica venisse distrutta totalmente e, in seguito, è stato inscenato il suo plateale suicidio per permettere che a tempo debito venisse completamente dimenticato. In questa maniera, Sherlock Holmes ha potuto agire nell’ombra e svolgere la sua missione senza l’intromissione di un pubblico.  
Alla domanda se la sua missione sia stata portata a termine con successo, Mr. Holmes ha risposto in maniera vagamente offensiva, come da sua abitudine. “Ovviamente. Altrimenti non sarei qui a perdere tempo in una conferenza stampa.”_    
 _Abbiamo domandato al Consulente se proprio tutti, compresa la polizia di Londra ma anche i suoi parenti e amici, fossero all’oscuro di tutto ciò, e lui ha risposto con laconico “Si”.  
Il Commissario Lestrade ha aggiunto che per motivi di sicurezza nazionale era importante che solo pochi selezionati incaricati del governo fossero a conoscenza della missione e questo ha comportato che persino lui stesso ne fosse escluso.   
Quando è stato annunciato che ci sarebbe stato il tempo solo per un’ultima domanda, abbiamo domandato cosa avrebbe fatto ora Mr. Holmes. La risposta è stata diretta e definitiva, come sempre nello stile del geniale Investigatore. “Farò quello che ho sempre fatto, il mio lavoro. Sono sempre l’unico Consulente Investigativo al mondo.” Dicendo ciò si è alzato in piedi e ha lasciato la sala senza aggiungere un saluto mentre digitava qualcosa sul suo cellulare, probabilmente già concentrato su un nuovo misterioso caso. È un sollievo per tutti sapere che un simile genio è dalla parte della giustizia e che continuerà a lavorare per rendere il mondo migliore._    
  
  
E così sono  _tornato_   _in vita_. Ora, dopo qualche giorno di prevedibile caos e curiosità da parte dei media, tornerò alle mie solite attività. O almeno ci proverò visto che molte cose sono cambiate.   
Tutte in effetti.   
Io e John non abitiamo più insieme. La sua casa non è lontano da qui, ma sarà tutto inevitabilmente diverso.   
Mrs. Hudson ora vorrebbe  _davvero_  essere la mia governante, ma non può a causa dei suoi problemi di salute.   
Lestrade è stato promosso e non è più un agente attivo sul campo, quindi dovrò rassegnarmi a lavorare con qualcun altro.   
Mycroft si sente in colpa per ciò che è successo e la sua eccessiva apprensione nei miei confronti è ancora più noiosa.   
E Molly si è fidanzata. Non è più disponibile a fare gli straordinari in obitorio solo per assistere me.  
La mia vecchia vita non esiste più, devo costruirmene una nuova.  
Dovrò ricostruirla da capo.   
Le mie abitudini e i miei legami precedenti sono stati distrutti.    
Detesto doverlo fare. Vorrei solo tornare ad avere quello che avevo tre anni fa. Perché, anche se non l’ho mai ammesso, in un modo assurdo e inspiegabile per tutti ma assolutamente logico per me, ero  _felice_.   
 _Voglio riavere quello che ho perso_.   
 _Voglio essere di nuovo felice_.

 


	2. 1

**1**

 

L'ultima settimana è stata davvero irritante. Ogni volta che uscivo di casa, giornalisti e fotografi erano fuori ad aspettarmi. Non ho avuto nessun caso e ho dovuto passare le giornate a casa a guardare la TV con Mrs. Hudson.   
 _Davvero noioso_.   
Quando, di notte, riuscivo a scappare non visto, non sapevo dove recarmi. Avrei potuto andare da John, ma avrei spaventato lui o la sua fidanzata.   
Due giorni fa, sono andato al Barth's sperando di distrarmi con qualche esperimento, ma prima di arrivarci ho visto Molly uscirne a braccetto con un uomo. Sono rimasto fermo dall'altro lato della strada a osservare.   
 _Uomo sui 40 anni, vestito elegantemente, lavora in ufficio, probabilmente nella city._    
 _Ha un autista per recarsi in ufficio ma per gli appuntamenti galanti utilizza la sua auto sportiva che ha comprato solo sei mesi fa._    
E vi stava salendo insieme a Molly Hooper.   
 _NO_.   
Ho attraversato la strada in tutta fretta e mi sono fermato a pochi passi da Molly proprio mentre lei si stava sedendo.   
“Sherlock!” ha esclamato sorpresa rialzandosi. “Cosa fai qui?”   
“Stavo venendo al Barth's.”   
“Mi spiace, ho cambiato il turno con un collega, non posso aiutarti stasera. Se vuoi possiamo parlarne domani mattina.”   
“Non sono qui per un caso.”   
“No? E allora... Hai bisogno di qualcos'altro?” ha domandato con tono premuroso.   
 _Sì. Ho bisogno che tu esca da quell'auto. Ho bisogno che mandi via questo ricco cafone che, tra l'altro, non ti renderà mai felice e che ha dei pesanti debiti di gioco._    
“Sono scappato dai giornalisti.”   
“Oh, capisco. Mi spiace, ma stasera non posso proprio aiutarti, ma se vuoi puoi usare il mio laboratorio.”   
Nel frattempo, il suo fidanzato aveva girato intorno all'auto e mi si era piazzato davanti, guardandomi con irritazione.   
“Chi è lei?”   
“Preferisco non utilizzare il tuo laboratorio se non ci sei tu. I tuoi colleghi potrebbero essere fastidiosi.”   
“Allora mi spiace, dovrai attendere domani.”   
“ _Chi è lei_?” ha continuato a chiedere l'uomo con un forte accento del nord, sempre più irritato.   
“Oh, mi spiace William. Lui è Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, lui è William Milton, il mio fidanzato.” ha spiegato Molly sorridendo imbarazzata pur cercando di sembrare naturale.   
“Sherlock Holmes? L'investigatore?”   
“Consulente Investigativo.” ho precisato senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.   
“E cosa vuole un  _consulente investigativo_  dalla mia fidanzata?” ha chiesto utilizzando un tono di disprezzo.   
A quel punto mi sono voltato e l'ho guardato in faccia.   
 _Gli occhi stretti in due fessure. Una vena del collo che pulsava. La mascella serrata in maniera innaturale. Le mani che si stringevano sino a far sbiancare le nocche. Un uomo con dei problemi a gestire la rabbia._    
“Io conosco Molly da molto tempo prima che lei entrasse nella sua vita. Collaboriamo insieme. Lei è la migliore patologa della città.  _La mia patologa_. Ed è mia amica.  _La mia amica._  Ho tutto il diritto di parlarle. O di desiderare la sua compagnia nei momenti di solitudine. Lei, nonostante sia il suo fidanzato, non può certo impedirmelo. Pensi piuttosto a trovare i soldi per pagare i suoi debiti di gioco.”   
Avevo appena finito la frase quando un pugno mi ha colpito in pieno viso, spaccandomi il labbro.   
 _Ovviamente_.   
Un uomo rabbioso e violento. Perché Molly frequentava un uomo simile?   
“William!” ha urlato lei spaventata.   
Mi sono ritrovato a terra, in men che non si dica mi sono rialzato, pronto a restituire il colpo e a fargli davvero molto male, ma mi sono ritrovato davanti Molly con sguardo implorante.   
“No, ti prego Sherlock, no.” mi ha pregato quasi in lacrime.   
Mi sono ritrovato a guardare i suoi occhi lucidi e a notare quanto fossero grandi rispetto al resto del viso.   
 _Troppo grandi. Sproporzionati._  
In un attimo avevo perso il desiderio di restituire il pugno a quell'uomo. Non so come, ma gli occhi sproporzionati di Molly mi avevano calmato.   
Con un movimento secco mi sono allontanato da lei.   
“Fossi in te lo lascerei. Può anche sembrare un buon partito ma è pieno di debiti di gioco ed ha un problema con la gestione della rabbia. Ed è violento. Potrebbe farti del male durante una banale discussione. Ora, se non ti dispiace, vado a farmi medicare.”   
E così dicendo mi sono allontanato senza voltarmi, dirigendomi al Barth's.   
Mi sono introdotto nel laboratorio di Molly alla ricerca del disinfettante. Ero furioso. Quel tizio mi aveva colpito! Solo perché avevo svelato alla sua fidanzata che lui non era la moderna versione del Principe Azzurro? Come si era permesso? John spesso mi aveva detto che il mio modo di fare poteva scatenare qualcosa del genere, ma era la prima volta che mi succedeva sul serio.   
Pochi minuti dopo, Molly mi ha raggiunto. Sembrava sconvolta.   
 _Respiro accelerato. Guance arrossate. Il trucco degli occhi leggermente sbavato per delle lacrime. Il suo petto continuava ad alzarsi e riabbassarsi. Aveva corso per raggiungermi._    
“Perché sei qui? Intendo, sul serio.” ha detto con tono che poteva essere definito come autoritario.   
“Avevo bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare.”   
“Perché io? Perché non John?”   
“Non volevo spaventare la sua fidanzata a quest'ora di notte. E pensavo che tu fossi di turno stanotte.” ho spiegato con sufficienza visto che per me era fin troppo ovvio.   
“Mi dispiace per William.”   
“Quell'uomo è pericoloso.”   
“No, non lo è. Sta andando da un terapista per i suoi problemi e non gli capitava una cosa del genere da mesi, ma sai, tu tendi davvero a mettere alla prova le persone. Era così dispiaciuto di aver ceduto alla sua rabbia che ha annullato il nostro appuntamento e se n'è andato mortificato. Mi ha pregato di farti le sue scuse.”   
Così dicendo si è tolta la giacca e mi ha raggiunto, ha preso del disinfettante dal mobiletto accanto a me e mi ha fatto cenno di sedermi in modo da potermi medicare.   
Avrei potuto protestare che non avevo bisogno del suo aiuto, ma non l'ho fatto. Mi sono seduto e lei è rimasta in piedi davanti a me, i nostri visi alla stessa altezza, e ha potuto quindi concentrarsi sulla mia ferita al labbro.   
E io... Io ho potuto osservarla ancora.   
Le sopracciglia aggrottate, osservava la mia ferita con estrema attenzione, come quando fa le autopsie.  
 _Non avevo di fronte la dolce Molly ma la Dottoressa Hooper._    
E sinceramente non saprei dire quale delle due preferissi.   
 _Entrambe speciali._  
 _Entrambe importanti._  
 _Entrambe mie amiche._    
“Sai, so dei suoi debiti di gioco, ma ha smesso. E a breve riceverà un'eredità e li estinguerà. È un brav'uomo, nonostante quello che ritieni di aver dedotto.”   
“Ti tratta bene? Sei felice?” le ho chiesto d'impulso.   
Lei si è fermata, con la mano a mezz'aria, e mi ha fissato perplessa.   
“Sì, certo.”   
“Tu lo ami? Lo ami davvero?”   
“Se non lo amassi non lo sposerei.”   
“E allora perché non me ne hai mai parlato? Perché ho dovuto scoprirlo da solo?”   
Lei ha poggiato il disinfettante e si è seduta in uno sgabello di fronte a me. Teneva lo sguardo basso, imbarazzata.   
“Sherlock, il nostro rapporto, quello che tu hai poco fa definito come  _amicizia_ , non è un vero rapporto, e credo che tu lo sappia. Non è amicizia essere semplicemente la scialuppa di salvataggio di qualcun'altro. Non è amicizia essere considerata solo quando hai bisogno di me. Non è amicizia essere il bersaglio dei tuoi repentini e assurdi cambi d'umore.  _Io non sono tua amica, sono uno strumento che tu utilizzi. Come il tuo cellulare o il tuo violino. Sono uno strumento con uno scopo, nient'altro_.   
E in questi mesi, il mio scopo è stato quello di tenerti informato sui tuoi amici.  _I tuoi veri amici_. Rispondevo a tutte le tue domande. Eppure tu non hai mai chiesto di me, di cosa mi capitava.  _Mai_.” Si è fermata per un secondo alzando gli occhi al cielo per ricacciare indietro le lacrime e sospirare. “Avrei voluto esserti amica, davvero. Avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per te. E ancora lo farei e lo rifarei mille volte. Ma l'amicizia non può essere a senso unico. Non posso essere sempre io quella che...  _dimostra di tenerci_. Tu non lo fai mai. Mai una volta mi hai scritto per chiedermi “come va?”, mai una volta ti sei preoccupato di quello che ho passato dopo la tua “morte”. Quando sei venuto a trovarmi la scorsa settimana, hai notato subito l'anello,  _so che lo hai fatto_ , ma non hai detto nulla, non hai chiesto nulla. Era ovvio che non ti importava. Dopo i discorsi di circostanza, che riguardavano principalmente _solo te,_  sei fuggito via. E questo non è un problema per me, sei tu, sei sempre stato così, e non mi ha mai disturbato. Quello che mi disturba è che tu, di punto in bianco, inizi a lamentarti se io non ti racconto spontaneamente fatti della mia vita che in realtà non ti interessano. Mi disturba se devo sentirti giudicare le mie scelte. Non ne hai il diritto.”   
Era la prima volta che Molly mi parlava così a lungo, e senza balbettare una sola volta.   
Tutto quello che aveva detto era vero, apparentemente. Ma non significava che io non tenessi a lei.   
“Forse è vero, sei solo uno strumento, come il mio cellulare e il mio violino.” ho detto alzandomi dallo sgabello e avvicinandomi a lei sino a esserle di fronte e costringendola ad alzare il viso per riuscire a vedermi in volto. “Ma tu sai bene che sono strumenti molto importanti e senza i quali io non posso vivere. Alla stessa maniera,  _io non posso vivere senza di te, Molly Hooper.”_    
L'ho vista sobbalzare un secondo per la sorpresa. E poi sorridere.   
“Ma sono pur sempre uno strumento. Sono certa che non consideri John uno strumento.”   
“In realtà in passato l'ho paragonato più volte al teschio che ho sul camino.”   
Lei è scoppiata a ridere. Non penso di averla mai vista ridere così.  _Spontanea._    
“Molly, io posso essere un disastro a dimostrare il mio affetto.  _Al diavolo, so bene di esserlo!_  Il punto è che, il mio modo di dimostrarlo può essere anomalo.  _Anticonvenzionale_.  _Strano_.”   
Lei mi osservava concentrata, aggrottando le sopracciglia come qualche minuto prima quando mi stava disinfettando il labbro.  _Cercava di capire._    
“Avrei potuto chiedere a Mycroft un resoconto dettagliato di quello che succedeva a John o a Mrs. Hudson o a Lestrade, ma l'ho chiesto a te.  _Perché volevo comunicare con te._  Volevo che fossi tu il mio legame con la mia vecchia vita, e nessun altro. Perché sei  _la mia unica vera amica._ ”   
“Oh, Sherlock...” ha mormorato lei in lacrime prima di gettarsi fra le mie braccia.   
Mi sono irrigidito per qualche secondo, non sapendo bene come comportarmi.   
 _Abbracciala!_ Avrebbe detto John, e così ho fatto.   
E in quella maniera mi sono ritrovato i suoi capelli proprio all'altezza del mio viso, del mio naso, e ho respirato il suo profumo.  _Vaniglia e cocco_.   
Quando lei si è allontanata da me, il suo viso era rigato di lacrime e il trucco era colato ovunque, anche sul mio cappotto, eppure credo di non averla mai vista così bella.   
 _Questo non è da me. Non mi interesso a queste cose._  
Tre anni fa le avrei semplicemente elencato i difetti del suo fidanzato e avrei ignorato tutti gli altri discorsi. Non avrei passato del tempo a discutere di  _amicizia e sentimenti_. Tantomeno avrei lasciato che mi abbracciasse. E di sicuro non avrei pensato a quanto fosse bella  _o a quanto avrei voluto annusare la sua pelle senza l'ostacolo dei vestiti_.   
Cercando di ritrovare la mia fredda compostezza, mi sono allontanato il più possibile da lei.   
“Grazie, Molly Hooper. Buonanotte e rifletti se sia davvero il caso di dividere la vita con quell'uomo. Ripeto: è pericoloso.”   
Lei non ha replicato. Ha solo annuito e io me ne sono tornato a Baker Street. 


	3. 2

**2**

 

Questa mattina, John è venuto a trovarmi. Stavo bevendo una tazza di tè mentre leggevo il giornale alla ricerca di un caso,  _uno qualsiasi_ , che potesse distogliermi dalla noia mortale in cui stavo sprofondando.   
“Finalmente i giornalisti si sono stancati di appostarsi qui sotto.” ha esordito entrando nella stanza.   
Ho abbassato il giornale e l'ho guardato stupito.   
“Hai tagliato i baffi.”   
“Sì.” ha confermato sedendosi sulla sua poltrona. “ _Qualcuno_  mi ha fatto notare che erano ridicoli. E anche Mary trova che stia meglio senza.”   
Ho nascosto una risata alzando il giornale davanti al mio viso.   
“Come vanno i preparativi per il matrimonio?”   
“Bene, bene. A questo proposito...”   
“No.”   
“Scusa?”   
“Non ti farò da testimone.”   
“Non mi pare di avertelo chiesto.”   
Ho abbassato il giornale guardandolo perplesso.  _Ridacchiava_. Mi stava prendendo in giro?   
“E allora chi sarebbe il tuo testimone?”   
“Mia sorella.”   
“Cosa? Tua sorella? D'accordo che è lesbica, ma non può essere lei il tuo testimone di nozze!”   
“E allora chi suggeriresti?  _Ovviamente_  tu ti autoescluderai visto che mi hai appena detto che non vuoi farlo.”   
“Mike Stamford.”   
“Non ci sarà al matrimonio. Sua madre è molto malata e sta seguendo delle cure sperimentali in Svizzera. Non può lasciare il suo capezzale neanche per un giorno.”   
“Lestrade.”   
“Gliel'ho già chiesto, ma dato che ha appena divorziato non se la sente.”   
Ho sospirato. Tutto ciò stava diventando ridicolo.   
“Tu vuoi che io mi offra volontario, vero?” ho chiesto rendendomi conto che era l'unica spiegazione possibile.   
“Non capisco.”   
“Non vuoi chiedermi di essere il tuo testimone, vuoi che io mi offra. Vuoi che ti implori.”   
“Non so di cosa stai parlando.”   
“Come se potessi mentirmi!” ho urlato alzandomi e lanciando il giornale per aria. “Beh, questi giochetti non funzionano con me, John. Vuoi tua sorella come testimone? Fai pure! Tra l'altro non capisco perché ne parliamo, io non sono neanche invitato alle nozze.” ho concluso avvicinandomi alla finestra e dandogli le spalle.   
“Sì che lo sei. Non hai un invito solo perché sino alla scorsa settimana eri morto, ma è ovvio che sei invitato. Sei il mio migliore amico.  _Qualunque cosa significhi oggi_.”   
Mi sono voltato e l'ho osservato.   
“Se è così, cosa volevi dirmi poco fa?”   
“Esattamente questo. Volevo invitarti di persona alle mie nozze. Sarei onorato se tu ci fossi. Non avevo intenzione di chiederti di essere il mio testimone perché sapevo bene che avresti rifiutato. Non sono stupido.”   
“Capisco.” ho detto abbassando lo sguardo. “Faccio fatica con queste cose.”   
“Lo so.” ha concluso alzandosi dalla poltrona. “Ora è meglio che vada. Devo aprire lo studio tra dieci minuti. Quindi ci sarai, vero?”   
“Non mancherei per niente al mondo.” ho replicato con un sorriso complice che John ha ricambiato.   
Dopodiché ho afferrato il violino e ho iniziato a suonare la marcia nuziale. John è scoppiato a ridere e se n'è andato.   
  
È tornato qualche ora dopo. Stavo suonando il violino nel vano tentativo di sopportare la noia che mi stava inghiottendo. Ho sentito i suoi passi veloci sulle scale. Sembrava impaziente.   
“Bentornato John.” ho detto senza smettere di suonare.   
“Potrei avere un caso per te.” ha esclamato con aria entusiasta.   
Ho interrotto subito. Mi sono seduto abbracciando il mio violino e, usando l'archetto, ho fatto cenno al mio amico di sedersi di fronte a me.   
“Dimmi.”   
“Un mio paziente. Qualcuno si è introdotto in casa sua e ha rubato degli oggetti.”   
“Di valore?”   
“No, è questa la cosa strana. Hanno rubato cose banali, come un ombrello, una sciarpa e un cappello, un pettine per capelli e alcune fotografie.”   
Ho poggiato il violino e unendo le mani davanti al volto mi sono proteso verso di lui.   
“Chi ritraevano le foto?”   
“Lui quando era più giovane.”   
“Da solo?”   
“Sì.”   
“Ne sei sicuro?”   
“Sì.”   
“Voglio parlare con lui.”   
John ha sorriso compiaciuto.   
“Lo immaginavo. Sarà qui tra poco.”   
Ho annuito e mi sono alzato nuovamente, ricominciando a suonare il violino.   
John si è alzato e mi ha raggiunto poco dopo, posizionandosi di fronte a me, impedendomi di concentrarmi. Ho dovuto smettere.   
“Cosa c'è, John?”   
“Oggi ho parlato con Molly.”   
“Ah, sì?” ho domandato vago.   
“Sì. Mi ha detto che non approvi il suo fidanzato. Che c'è stata quasi una rissa.”   
“Non è esatto. Quel William mi ha colpito.”   
“E tu non vedevi l'ora di rispondere riempendolo di botte.”   
“Volevo solo difendermi, John. Non vedo cosa ci sia di strano.”   
“Ma hai cambiato idea quando Molly ti ha implorato. E mi ha anche detto che le hai detto cose bellissime, come il fatto che lei è la tua unica vera amica.”   
“Qual è il punto?”   
“ _Il punto è Molly_. Avevo capito che la consideravi solo una  _dipendenza affettiva_. E invece tu tieni molto a lei. Più di quanto tu stesso pensi. E che lo ammetti o no, sei geloso del suo fidanzato.”   
“Non sono  _geloso_. Lui è un uomo violento e pericoloso. Ho solo cercato di metterla in guardia. È un'ottima patologa, sarebbe un peccato perderla.”   
“Certo, sarebbe un peccato,  _come se perdessi il tuo cellulare o il tuo violino_.”   
“Ti ha raccontato la conversazione parola per parola?”   
“Più o meno. Era molto colpita.”   
“Forse ho esagerato, ma volevo farle capire che la mia era una preoccupazione sincera. Non volevo intendere nient'altro.”   
“Certo. Come no. Sai, Sherlock, sarebbe tutto molto più semplice per te se ogni tanto ammettessi di avere torto. Di esserti sbagliato.”   
“Non vedo perché dovrei, visto che non mi capita quasi mai.”   
John ha alzato le sopracciglia con fare malizioso. Stava per dire qualcosa quando ha suonato il campanello.   
Il paziente di John, Mr. Thompson, è un uomo di mezza età che lavora come dirigente per una compagnia internazionale che produce bibite gassate.   
 _Ci tiene a sembrare più giovane di quello che è._   _Cerca di nascondere i suoi capelli bianchi e va regolarmente a correre per evitare di prendere peso. È divorziato e non ha figli. È un uomo dall'aspetto comune. Non troppo alto, capelli castani e occhi verdi. Fisico né magro né grasso. Né barba né baffi. Niente di particolare. Niente che salti all'occhio. Un uomo come tanti e che può passare inosservato ovunque._    
John lo fa accomodare sulla poltrona e l'uomo inizia a raccontarmi la sua storia.   
“È iniziato tutto una settimana fa. Per prima cosa è sparita una delle foto in sala. Ritraeva me il giorno della mia laurea. Poi una foto del mio matrimonio. L'unica che avevo in effetti. Ritraeva solo me, ecco perché la mia ex moglie non l'ha portata via. Poi sono spariti ombrello, cappello e sciarpa. E infine il mio pettine e un'altra foto. Mi ritraeva alla partenza di una maratona l'anno scorso.”   
“Una maratona?”   
“Sì, per beneficienza. Sono arrivato ventesimo. Considerato che alla partenza eravamo duecento, non mi posso lamentare. Sono solo un dilettante, dopotutto.”   
“Proceda.”   
“In merito alle foto, ho pensato le avesse spostate la donna delle pulizie, Mrs. Smith, ma lei ha giurato di non averlo fatto. Pensava fossi stato io a spostarle per qualche ragione. Per l'ombrello, la sciarpa e il cappello, ero convinto di averli lasciati a lavoro, ma non era così. Credo che qualcuno si sia introdotto in casa mia, ma non ho idea del perché né tantomeno del motivo che può spingere a rubare dei banali oggetti e delle fotografie.”   
“Ha qualche altra prova del fatto che c'è stato un estraneo in casa? Non so, impronte?”   
“No, purtroppo. Ma forse lei potrebbe notare qualcosa che mi è sfuggito. Vuole venire a dare un'occhiata?”   
Il caso non era dei più brillanti mi sia mai stato sottoposto, ma ero davvero,  _davvero,_  disperato. Quindi, cercando di non apparire troppo entusiasta, ho acconsentito, per la gioia di Mr. Thompson.   
Ci siamo diretti in taxi presso l'appartamento di Mr. Thompson. E durante il tragitto ho potuto rivolgergli altre domande.   
“Oltre a Mrs. Smith, ha altri domestici?”   
“No.”   
“Altre persone frequentano la casa? Amici? Amiche? Amanti?”   
“No, cosa vuole insinuare?”   
“Lei non ha figli legittimi, ne ha forse qualcuno illegittimo?”  
“No! Ma cosa...”   
“Qual è esattamente il suo lavoro? Come dirigente, che compiti ha?”   
“Non credo di poter rivelare ciò, è riservato.”   
“Lo immaginavo. Lei si occupa dei nuovi prodotti immessi sul mercato, giusto? La concorrenza pagherebbe bene per avere accesso a queste informazioni. Mi sbaglio?”   
“No, ha ragione. Io mi occupo di valutare e approvare i nuovi prodotti. Ovviamente, rivelare queste informazioni sarebbe spionaggio industriale, quindi si tratta di notizie altamente riservate.”   
“Capisco.” ho detto concludendo il discorso mentre il taxi si fermava di fronte a un elegante palazzina in centro.   
Siamo scesi dall'auto e all'ingresso ci attendeva una donna sulla quarantina, dai lunghi capelli rossi legati in una treccia e dal viso pallido.   
 _Grembiule, è la governante, Mrs. Smith. Nessun anello. Non è sposata. Non è mai stata sposata, ma ha un figlio. Illegittimo quindi. Occhi arrossati, ha pianto. Guarda il suo principale con adorazione. Ne è innamorata._    
“Buongiorno, Mrs. Smith.” l'ho salutata prima ancora che ci venisse presentata. “Suo figlio è in casa?”   
Lei ha sussultato, portandosi una mano al petto.   
“Figlio?” ha chiesto Mr. Thompson confuso.   
“Sì, suo figlio. Il ragazzo di circa vent'anni per cui Mrs. Smith ha cucinato e per il quale passa la notte in lacrime. Si è di nuovo messo nei guai?”   
“Io... Io non so di cosa parla.” ha mentito con voce tremante. “Mr. Thompson, che cosa vuole quest'uomo da me?”   
“Non si preoccupi, Mrs. Smith, quest'uomo sta solo indagando sui furti avvenuti in casa... E ovviamente sta esagerando.” ha spiegato il padrone di casa guardandomi con astio.   
 _Anche lui è innamorato di lei._    
Li ho temporaneamente ignorati e mi sono diretto all'interno della casa. Nella sala ho identificato subito il punto in cui erano presenti le foto scomparse. Ho curiosato intorno e alla fine ho trovato ciò che cercavo.   
 _Impronte. Dita sporche di olio. Troppo grandi per essere quelle di Mrs. Smith. Troppo sottili per essere quelle di Mr. Thompson. Erano proprio sul mobile in cui erano esposte le foto. Di lato, come se chi ha preso le foto si sia temporaneamente appoggiato al mobile per osservarle._    
“Mrs. Smith, vorremo parlare con suo figlio. Dove si trova?”   
“Io non so di cosa...”   
“La prego, smetta di mentire. Nessuno la ritiene responsabile dei guai che combina suo figlio, ma se continua a nasconderlo dovremo considerarla una complice. Inoltre, se davvero ama Mr. Thompson, non consentirà che suo figlio lo metta nei guai. Mi sbaglio?”   
Il viso della donna ha perso colore, mentre il viso del padrone di casa è avvampato.   
“Mr. Holmes, sta esagerando. Non le consento di fare queste assurde supposizioni. Mrs. Smith le ha già detto che non sa di che parla.” ha obiettato Mr. Thompson.   
“Oh, sì che lo sa. Sa  _perfettamente_  di cosa parlo.” ho detto avvicinandomi a loro e fissando la donna negli occhi.   
Lei è scoppiata a piangere coprendosi il viso con le mani.   
“Oh, Mr. Thompson, mi dispiace così tanto...” ha ceduto infine. “George è sempre stato un ragazzo difficile, è cresciuto senza un padre, e quando mi ha chiesto di ospitarlo non ho potuto negarglielo...”   
“Non capisco...” ha replicato lui guardandola con affetto.   
“George ha visto le sue foto e ha creduto di essere suo figlio... Temo le abbia prese per ricattarla.”  
“Dove si trova ora?”   
“Non lo so... Ha detto che sarebbe diventato ricco ed è uscito. Credevo fosse venuto a cercarla in ufficio, Mr. Thompson.”   
Ho sorriso brevemente. Esattamente come pensavo.   
“Andiamo. Mr. Thompson, ci conduca al suo ufficio.” l'ho invitato mentre mi dirigevo già fuori dall'appartamento.   
Dopo un silenzioso tragitto in taxi, siamo scesi di fronte al grande edificio che costituisce la sede dell'azienda in cui lavora Mr. Thompson.   
“Buongiorno, Mr. Thompson.” ha detto la guardia all'ingresso. “È tornato?”   
Mi sono fermato immediatamente e ho osservato il portiere. John e Mr. Thompson sono rimasti alle mie spalle.   
 _Sessant'anni. Fumatore. Sovrappeso. Diabetico, ha appena mangiato un cheeseburger, pur sapendo che non dovrebbe. Sposato da più vent'anni. Tre figli. Vicino alla pensione. Nell'insieme, un onesto lavoratore. Non mente._    
“Tornato? Quando ha visto Mr. Thompson l'ultima volta?”   
“Un'ora fa.”   
“Come era vestito Mr. Thompson un'ora fa?”   
“Aveva un lungo cappotto scuro, cappello, sciarpa e ombrello...”   
“E non ha notato niente di strano?”   
“No. È salito di corsa, mi ha a mala pena salutato, ho creduto fosse di fretta. Non mi ero accorto fosse uscito, devo essermi distratto...”   
“Non si è distratto. Semplicemente non è mai uscito.”   
“Cosa, ma allora...”   
Ignorandolo, siamo saliti in fretta e furia all'ultimo piano dove c'era l'ufficio di Mr. Thompson. Ed eccolo lì. Il piccolo furfante che frugava tra i documenti.   
Mrs. Smith non aveva né ammesso né negato che il padre di suo figlio fosse Mr. Thompson, ma era evidente che non era così. Sì, avevano una certa affinità, ma non erano parenti. Ci sono cose in genetica che sono molto semplici. Tratti fisici che si possono avere solo se ereditati direttamente da un genitore. E il colore degli occhi di George Smith non era stato ereditato da sua madre, né da Mr. Thompson. Quindi, nonostante quello che questo ragazzo credeva, Mr. Thompson non era suo padre.   
“Hai trovato quello che cercavi, George?” ho domandato appena fatta irruzione nell'ufficio.   
Il ragazzo si è bloccato tenendo le mani cariche di documenti a mezz'aria. Quando ha riconosciuto Mr. Thompson si è irrigidito. E poi, con un rapido scatto, ha lanciato in aria i documenti ed è scappato. L'ho seguito immediatamente, correndo dietro di lui evitando sedie, scrivanie e pilastri disseminati in tutto l'ufficio. Sarà anche un ragazzo di vent'anni, ma io ho le gambe più lunghe. L'ho raggiunto e bloccato poco prima che imboccasse le scale.   
Quando Mr. Thompson e John sono arrivati, gli tenevo i polsi dietro la schiena usando una sola mano, mentre con l'altra facevo partire una telefonata.  
“Lestrade? Ciao, so che non ti occupi più tu di queste cose, ma ho qui un ladruncolo che cercava di fare dello spionaggio industriale. Puoi mandarmi qualcuno dei tuoi agenti meno irritanti?”   
Mezz'ora dopo lo stavano portando via ammanettato.   
“Io non capisco. Perché?”   
“Voleva ricattarla credendo di essere suo figlio, ecco il perché del furto delle foto e del pettine, aveva bisogno di prove fotografiche e genetiche. In attesa del risultato del test del DNA, che ovviamente sarà negativo, ha comunque pensato di sfruttare la vostra somiglianza per introdursi nel suo ufficio e appropriarsi di documenti riservati da vendere alla concorrenza. Pensava che avrebbe potuto guadagnarci parecchio.”   
“Quindi la sciarpa, il cappello e l'ombrello...”  
“Servivano ad entrare nell'edificio facendosi passare per lei. Quel ragazzo non sarà un genio, ma non è nemmeno stupido.”   
“E Mrs. Smith...”   
“Lei è innocente, ma è una madre. Non poteva denunciare suo figlio, ma si sentiva in colpa, soprattutto perché è follemente innamorata di lei. Dal momento che lei ricambia, dovrebbe sposarla e avere dei figli prima che sia troppo tardi. Ora se non le dispiace, torno al mio placido appartamento. Addio.”   
Prima di ottenere risposta avevo fermato un taxi e ci stavo salendo. Seguito qualche secondo dopo da John.   
“Sono un po' arrugginito, puoi spiegarmi come hai fatto?” ha chiesto appena il taxi è partito.   
“Avevo l'idea che si trattasse di un figlio segreto già prima di arrivare a casa di Mr. Thompson, ma avevo creduto che fosse  _davvero_  suo figlio illegittimo. Comunque, è bastato uno sguardo a Mrs. Smith per capire che era una madre addolorata. Oggi ha cucinato frittelle, certo non per Mr. Thompson, ma per qualcuno che lei considererà sempre un bambino.  _Suo figlio_. Gli occhi rossi di pianto facevano capire che  _il suo bambino_  era un mascalzone, e di sicuro non era la prima volta che la faceva piangere. Le impronte oleose vicino alle foto erano di una terza persona che mangia patatine fritte, quindi un ragazzo.”   
“E del travestimento?”   
“Perché rubare una sciarpa, un cappello e un ombrello? Per camuffarsi con qualcosa di riconoscibile di Mr. Thompson.”   
“E il test del DNA?”   
“Pettine con capelli. Prove genetiche.”   
“E le foto invece...”   
“Le foto erano la prova della somiglianza. Qualsiasi giornale ci avrebbe creduto.”   
“Tu però hai capito subito che non possono essere parenti.”   
“Mrs. Smith e Mr. Thompson hanno gli occhi verdi, George ha gli occhi neri. Basta una minima preparazione in genetica per capire che il padre deve essere un altro. Mi deludi, John,  _sei un medico_.”   
“Sono un medico, ma non sono riuscito a vedere il colore degli occhi prima che scappasse via correndo come un pazzo. E in ogni caso, ero distratto da altro. Tu invece in due secondi avevi già radiografato ogni cosa. Mi ero scordato di quanto potessi essere veloce con le tue deduzioni.”   
Ho sorriso brevemente e non ho replicato. Mi mancavano i complimenti sinceri di John.   
Arrivati a Baker Street, appena entrati abbiamo sentito Mrs. Hudson ridere allegra. Non era sola.   
 _Una giacca blu era appesa all'ingresso e profumava di frutti esotici. Una donna. Mary, la fidanzata di John._    
Senza attendere di appurare che avevo ovviamente ragione, mi sono diretto direttamente al piano di sopra, mentre John ha raggiunto le due donne.   
Mi sono tolto la giacca e ho preso il mio violino, continuando a suonare ciò che avevo interrotto nel pomeriggio.   
È stato davvero bello tornare a lavorare. Ed è stato ancora più bello farlo con John. Non era un caso particolarmente difficile o affascinante, ma è stato un inizio. Mi ha aiutato ad affrontare la noia di oggi e mi ha riportato John. Devo essere grato a quel delinquente di George Smith.   
Ho sentito John salire le scale, da solo per fortuna.   
“Mrs. Hudson ha preparato il tè, vuoi scendere? Vorrei che conoscessi Mary.”   
“Sarò il tuo testimone di nozze, se lo vuoi.” ho detto tutto d'un fiato, continuando a suonare rivolto alla finestra.   
Lui non ha replicato. Il silenzio è durato quasi un minuto, poi ho sentito che si sedeva sulla sua poltrona.   
“Pensavo non volessi.”   
“Ho cambiato idea.”   
“Perché?”   
A quel punto mi sono voltato, ho poggiato il violino e mi sono seduto di fronte a lui.   
“Perché sei il mio migliore amico e per te è importante. E perché nemmeno tu vorresti tua sorella come testimone...”   
“Io ed Harry andiamo molto d'accordo ultimamente.”   
“Ma continui a non fidarti di lei perché temi possa ricominciare a bere.”   
“E' vero, ma non è solo questo. Andiamo d'accordo, ma non è il mio migliore amico. Lei o chiunque altro poteva andare bene se non ci fossi stato tu, _ma tu ci sei_. E, sì, non te l'ho chiesto perchè sapevo avresti rifiutato, ma ho sperato davvero che tu ti offrissi volontario. Quindi, grazie.” ha concluso con un sorriso e gli occhi lucidi.   
 _Ancora tutta questa emotività, riuscirò a uscire vivo da quel matrimonio?_    
“Bene allora. Lo farò. Mi vestirò appropriatamente e farò un discorso fasullo e sentimentale come è d'uso in queste occasioni.”  
“No. Non voglio che fingi. Se farai un discorso, e chiaramente non sei obbligato a farlo, sii sincero. Non mi importa quello che si fa di solito. Voglio che tu sia te stesso.”   
“Sei sicuro? Sai che posso essere...”   
“ _Un vero stronzo_? Sì, lo so. Ma sei uno stronzo amico mio, quindi so che ti comporterai bene, pur essendo te stesso.”   
Ci siamo fissati per qualche secondo, come sfidandoci, e poi siamo scoppiati a ridere entrambi. In quel momento, Mary ha fatto capolino dalla porta.   
“Toc toc, è permesso?”   
“Mary! Certo, vieni, vi presento.” ha detto entusiasta John prendendola per mano e portandola di fronte a me. “Mary, lui è Sherlock Holmes, il mio migliore amico e testimone di nozze. Sherlock, lei è Mary Morstan, la mia bellissima futura sposa.”   
 _Magra, eccessivamente. Denti curati ossessivamente. Ha un passato di disturbi alimentari. Bulimia. Probabilmente a causa della scarsa autostima inculcatale dalla madre, ormai defunta._  
Ho fatto un cenno di saluto con il capo, mordendomi la lingua per non dire quello che pensavo.   
“Oh, sì, so chi è Sherlock Holmes. John mi ha parlato tanto di lei e, ovviamente, avevo letto gli articoli sui giornali. Di persona ha un aspetto migliore. Non è molto fotogenico.”   
Ho aperto la bocca per replicare ma John mi ha fermato immediatamente.   
“Allora, andiamo a bere questo tè!” ha annunciato trascinando Mary lontano e lanciandomi un'occhiata ammonitrice.   
Ho lasciato perdere e non ho detto nulla. Solo per fare piacere a John. Ma temo che sarà difficile riuscire a comportarmi bene al loro matrimonio.


	4. 3

**3**

 

Negli ultimi giorni ho rasentato la follia. Non avevo nulla da fare. Il mio cervello super eccitato non riusciva a darsi pace. Avevo bisogno di un caso! Anche se piccolo e insignificante, ne avevo disperatamente bisogno. Non potevo più lasciarmi divorare dalla noia.   
Noia.   
 _Noia._    
 _Noia!_    
  
Poi, stamattina, qualcuno ha suonato il campanello. Ero così rassegnato dalla mia situazione che non avevo neanche indossato gli abiti, ma andavo in giro con indosso solo il pigiama.   
Ho pregato Mrs. Hudson di fare entrare chi era la porta, chiaramente un cliente dal modo di suonare, e nel frattempo sono andato a ricompormi.   
Quando sono tornato nella stanza, vestito di tutto punto, ho potuto vedere chi era il mio cliente.   
Si trattava di una donna.   
 _Trent'anni. Non sposata. Vestita con classe ma non lussuosamente. Niente gioielli né altro che potesse indicare provenisse da una famiglia ricca, ma qualcosa nel suo portamento faceva pensare che fosse stata educata per essere molto più di quello che era. Una semplice bambinaia._    
“In cosa posso aiutarla?” ho detto entrando nella stanza a sedendomi di fronte a lei.   
“Oh, lei deve essere Mr. Holmes!”  
“ _Ovviamente._  E lei è...?”   
“Anne Church. Spero di non disturbarla, ma ho bisogno di un consulto.”   
“Chi le ha fatto il mio nome, Miss Church?”   
“Io ho letto di lei sui giornali. E ho letto il blog del suo amico, il Dr. Watson.”   
“Allora, in cosa posso aiutare una bambinaia?”   
Lei si è irrigidita e mi ha guardato sorpresa, poi ha sorriso.   
“Immagino di non dovermi stupire, lei è all'altezza della sua fama.”   
Ho annuito e le ho fatto cenno di proseguire.   
“Sì, sono una bambinaia e lavoro presso Mr. e Mrs. Jackman occupandomi di loro figlio. Jack ha cinque anni ed è un bambino molto dotato. Lavoro per loro da sei mesi, ma nell'ultimo periodo sono successe cose strane.”   
Lei ha esitato, guardandosi intorno e poi ha continuato abbassando la voce.   
“Due settimane fa, sono stata svegliata in piena notte da un urlo di donna. Mi sono alzata e sono corsa di sotto a vedere cosa succedeva. Ho visto Mr. Jackman che chiudeva frettolosamente la porta dello scantinato. Quando gli ho chiesto che cosa fosse quell'urlo, ha detto che sua moglie aveva avuto un incubo. Non ha spiegato però perché avesse chiuso la porta vedendomi arrivare. E poi, Mrs. Jackman dorme al piano di sopra, quindi, se avesse avuto un incubo, come poteva suo marito capirlo dal piano terra? Lo trovai strano, ma non ci feci caso più di tanto. Da allora, però, la notte continuo a sentire il pianto di una donna e quella porta è stata chiusa a chiave e nessuno può entrarci tranne Mr. Jackman. Quando ho chiesto come mai lo scantinato non fosse accessibile, Mr. Jackman mi ha lanciato uno sguardo terribile che mi ha fatto accapponare la pelle. Per un attimo ho creduto che mi avrebbe ucciso. Poi, forse capendo il mio terrore, ha sorriso in maniera ambigua e mi ha detto che lo scantinato è pericolante ed è stato chiuso per la sicurezza di tutti. Ovviamente non gli ho creduto. La scorsa notte, quando ormai tutti dormivano, sono scesa al piano terra, mi sono avvicinata alla porta e ho sentito delle voci al suo interno, di un uomo e di una donna. Sembravano essere nel pieno di una discussione animata e, infine, la donna ha urlato, apparentemente di dolore, e mi si è gelato il sangue nelle vene. Un minuto dopo ho visto Mr. Jackman uscire dallo scantinato e chiudere la porta a chiave. Stava per risalire le scale e poi si è fermato.  _Mi ha visto_. Mi ero nascosta dietro la porta della cucina, ma mi ha visto. Presa dal panico ho detto che ero andata a bere un po' di latte. Lui mi ha fatto un sorriso che sembrava una minaccia e poi è salito di sopra augurandomi buonanotte. Inutile dire che non ho dormito affatto e stamattina all'alba sono scappata via. Quell'uomo mi terrorizza.”   
“Ha fatto bene a fuggire. Ha detto a qualcuno che veniva qui?”   
“No, ma Mrs. Jackman ha letto con me gli articoli che parlavano del fatto che lei era ancora vivo e potrebbe ipotizzare che io mi sia rivolta a uno specialista come lei.”   
Ho annuito e mi sono alzato in piedi, facendo qualche passo avanti e indietro. Caso piuttosto banale, ma sempre meglio di niente.   
“Miss Church, resti qui sino a che non le darò il permesso di andarsene. Non ha dormito stanotte. Di sopra c'è una stanza vuota nella quale può sistemarsi e riposare. Nel frattempo io mi occuperò del suo caso.”   
“Grazie, Mr. Holmes, grazie.”   
“Non è nulla. Lei però prometta di non lasciare questa casa, qualunque cosa accada.”   
“Lo prometto.”   
Sembrava convinta.   
Le ho chiesto l'indirizzo di Mr. Jackman e, dopo aver avvisato Mrs. Hudson che Miss Church si sarebbe trattenuta, sono uscito di casa. Dal taxi ho scambiato degli sms con Lestrade e ho scritto a John invitandolo a raggiungermi. Dieci minuti dopo mi trovavo di fronte alla casa di Mr. Jackman.   
Era una vecchia casa, di uno sbiadito color verde bottiglia, con un giardino quasi completamente abbandonato sul retro. Se non fosse stato per le luci e le tende alle finestre, si sarebbe potuto pensare che fosse disabitata.   
Mentre facevo le mie deduzioni, un uomo robusto di mezza età ne è uscito. Camminava veloce e con aria stizzita. Doveva essere Mr. Jackman e doveva essere seccato per la scomparsa di Miss Church. In pochi minuti aveva raggiunto la metropolitana ed era scomparso. Poco dopo è arrivato Lestrade con alcuni agenti in borghese. Nessuna traccia di John.   
“Non pensavo saresti venuto,  _commissario_.”   
“Quando si tratta di te, preferisco esserci. Sei sicuro di quello che mi hai scritto?”   
“Sì, come mi hai confermato tu stesso, Mr. Jackman ha una figlia di un precedente matrimonio. Lui ha potuto gestire l'eredità della figlia sino alla maggiore età, ma prima che diventasse maggiorenne ha pagato un medico per farle diagnosticare una forma di schizofrenia e chiuderla in un istituto, in modo che lui potesse continuare a gestire la sua eredità come suo tutore. Due settimane fa, sua figlia è stata dimessa da un altro medico. Allora lui l'ha portata a casa e da allora la tiene segregata nello scantinato contro la sua volontà.”   
“Sei sicuro? La falsificazione di una diagnosi simile e il rapimento sono accuse gravi, sei sicuro che sia colpevole?”  
“Sì, ma mi rendo conto che hai bisogno di prove. Hai portato ciò che ti ho chiesto?”   
“Certo.” ha confermato consegnandomi un sacchetto.   
Ho tirato fuori una tuta da operaio del gas. Ho tolto il cappotto e l'ho indossata sopra i miei vestiti. Ho completato il tutto con un berretto.   
“Abbi cura del mio cappotto. Torno in dieci minuti.”   
Sono andato direttamente al portone e ho suonato. Mi ha aperto la padrona di casa personalmente.   
“Buongiorno signora. Sembra ci sia una fuga di gas, posso entrare a verificare?”   
“Certo, prego.”   
“Stia fuori casa, per sicurezza.” l'ho invitata.   
Lei era un po' perplessa, ma poi ha preso per mano suo figlio ed è andata in giardino.   
 _Non particolarmente intelligente, ma protettiva con il suo bambino._    
Ho trovato subito la porta dello scantinato e, ovviamente, era chiusa. Ho cominciato a prendere la serratura a calci e, dopo alcuni minuti, ha cominciato a cedere. Infine, ho dato una spallata e la porta ha ceduto. La luce era accesa e riuscivo a vedere un letto sfatto in un angolo.   
“Miss Jackman? Miss Jackman, è qui?”   
Ho visto una ragazza, magra e pallida, spuntare da dietro un pilastro. I suoi vestiti erano semplici, ma sporchi e laceri. In un lato della stanza gli avanzi dei miseri pasti che le portavano.   
“Sono venuto a portarla in salvo.”   
“Mi riporterà in istituto?”   
“No, la porterò ovunque lei voglia. Lei è libera.”   
Inaspettatamente, la ragazza mi è venuta incontro e mi ha abbracciato. È stata una strana sensazione,  _nessuno mi aveva mai mostrato gratitudine in questa maniera._    
Mi sono staccato da lei e l'ho presa per mano, portandola via dallo scantinato. Eravamo appena usciti quando è rientrato Mr. Jackman. Ci ha guardato e i suoi occhi si sono iniettati di sangue per la rabbia che provava. Sua figlia ha gridato mentre lui correva verso di noi come una furia. È stato tutto piuttosto rapido. Quando è arrivato a un metro da me, l'ho accolto con un pugno facendolo cadere all'indietro. Era ancora a terra a lamentarsi, mentre io portavo Miss Jackman fuori, tra le braccia di una poliziotta in borghese.   
Lestrade non ha esitato ed è entrato nella casa scortato da quattro agenti. Pochi minuti dopo ne sono usciti con Mr. Jackman ammanettato.   
Soddisfatto, mi sono tolto la divisa da finto operaio e ho rimesso il mio cappotto. Prima di andare via, sono passato a vedere come stava la ragazza.   
“Sono certo che ora andrà tutto bene. Ci sarà un processo, dovrà solo dire la verità, e suo padre pagherà per quello che le ha fatto.”   
“Grazie, Mr. …?”   
“Holmes, Sherlock Holmes. Deve ringraziare Miss Church, la bambinaia del suo fratellastro, che ha capito che stava succedendo qualcosa di grave.”   
“La ringrazi da parte mia, Mr. Holmes.”   
“Certo, Miss Jackman.”   
“Mi chiami Isabel.”   
Le ho sorriso e l'ho salutata con un cenno del capo e poi mi sono allontanato.   
  
Sono entrato nello studio di John, nella sala d'aspetto c'erano alcune persone. Quando si è aperta la porta per far uscire una paziente incinta, mi sono infilato dentro prima che potesse farlo un uomo ottantenne.   
“Sherlock!” mi ha rimproverato il mio amico mentre chiudevo la porta dietro di me. “Non puoi fare così, i miei pazienti...”   
“Oh, andiamo, quell'ottantenne non morirà nei prossimi dieci minuti.”   
John ha sbuffato e poi si è seduto alla sua scrivania.   
“Deve trattarsi di qualcosa di importante se sei capitato qui come un tornado.”   
“Hai letto il mio sms?”  
“Sì, e allora?”   
“Pensavo avresti voluto essere presente.”  
“No, Sherlock, te l'ho detto. Non è più come prima. Ogni tanto posso anche accompagnarti, ma non posso essere sempre presente. Ho degli altri impegni ora.”   
“Capisco. Allora non scriverai più nemmeno il tuo blog?”   
“Pensavo odiassi il mio blog.”   
“Non lo odio, e penso mi sia utile per trovare clienti, quindi devi continuare.”   
“D'accordo, allora appena possibile pubblicherò quello che è successo con Mr. Thompson, va bene?”   
“Ok, e se domani verrai da me a colazione avrai modo di conoscere i dettagli del caso di oggi.”   
“D'accordo. Verrò con Mary.”   
Ho fatto una smorfia. “Non puoi venire da solo?”  
“No. E non voglio.”   
“E va bene...” ho acconsentito sbuffando mentre mi alzavo per andarmene.   
“Sherlock?” mi ha chiamato mentre avevo la mano sulla porta. “La prossima volta prendi appuntamento.”   
Ci siamo guardati per qualche secondo e poi siamo scoppiati a ridere entrambi. 


	5. 4

**4**  
  
Finalmente, dopo giorni e giorni di noia, un caso!   
 _Un vero caso_!   
Non persone scomparse o stupidi furti, ma un vero caso d'omicidio!   
Ieri notte ho ricevuto una chiamata di Lestrade. Mi ha invitato a recarmi sulla scena di un crimine. Una donna uccisa.   
Era chiusa nel suo appartamento. Il corpo è stato trovato dal suo compagno quando è rientrato da lavoro. Il cadavere era seduto nella sua poltrona. Sul viso un'espressione di angoscia e dolore. Di per sé questo non sarebbe un caso particolare, se non fosse che è la quarta donna trovata morta nella stessa maniera.   
Sono arrivato sulla scena trovando il solito Anderson con l'aria seccata. Probabilmente pensava di non vedermi più sulle sue scene del crimine, ma se lui continuava a dimostrarsi così inetto non avevo scelta.   
 _Inoltre, è molto divertente vederlo annaspare con il suo piccolo cervello sottosviluppato._    
Appena entrato in casa ho sentito l'odore di candeggina. L'assassino sapeva fare il suo lavoro, aveva cancellato qualsiasi possibile traccia di DNA. Mi sono avvicinato al corpo della donna e ho osservato con attenzione il cadavere.   
 _Nessuna ferita. Nessun veleno o droga nel sangue. Emorragia petecchiale. È stata soffocata, come le altre vittime. Nessuna impronta, nessuna traccia. La casa era pulita in maniera maniacale, come se l'assassino si fosse occupato personalmente di pulire la scena. Il corpo si era irrigidito nel momento della morte, dando quindi un quadro esatto di come era in quel momento. Il viso atteggiato a una smorfia di dolore, le mani artigliate alla poltrona, le unghie conficcate nel bracciolo. Sembrava essersi battuta, forse sotto le unghie sarebbe stato possibile trovare tracce di DNA. Sui suoi vestiti non c'erano indizi, tranne il suo evidente cattivo gusto._    
Mi sono guardato intorno. La porta di casa è stata trovata chiusa quindi ho osservato il balcone. Si trovava al primo piano, qualcuno sufficientemente atletico poteva essere riuscito ad arrampicarsi. Nessuna impronta nemmeno lì. L'assassino era bravo.   
Ho girato per casa e alla fine ho trovato ciò che cercavo. Gli stracci e i detergenti per le pulizie. La candeggina era lì, accanto al secchio e a un paio di guanti di gomma usati di recente.   
“Anderson, dimmi che non sei stato così idiota.” ho urlato verso gli uomini della scientifica.   
“Che cosa vorresti dire?” ha risposto lui sulla difensiva come sempre.  
“I guanti. Sono stati controllati?”  
“I guanti?”  
“Sì,  _i guanti._ ”  
“Non capisco...”  
“Questo è ovvio, perché sei un idiota. L'assassino ha pulito tutto prima di andarsene, e indovina cosa ha usato?” ho detto indicando i guanti.   
“Ma come fai a sapere che è stato l'assassino a pulire e non la vittima prima della sua morte?”  
“Perché se così fosse ci sarebbero state le impronte di come l'assassino si è arrampicato sulla grondaia e poi è entrato in casa. Non essendoci, significa che le pulizie sono state fatte dopo, prima che andasse via, quando la donna era già morta. Ripeto: dimmi che non sei stato così idiota. Negli altri omicidi, c'era lo stesso odore di candeggina?”   
“Sì.”   
“Ma non avete controllato i guanti o gli altri attrezzi per la pulizie.”   
“No.”  
“Bravo, Anderson. Hai appena raggiunto un nuovo picco di stupidità. Fate analizzare l'interno dei guanti, e reperite anche le prove degli altri casi. Portate tutti i cadaveri al Barth's, voglio che li analizzi Molly Hooper, altrimenti chissà che cosa combinerete voi...”   
E così dicendo me ne sono andato tornando a casa.   
  
Appena superata la porta d'ingresso, ho sentito la voce di Mrs. Hudson che parlava e rideva.   
“Ma sì, ti dico che è rimasta qui a dormire! Era una cliente, una ragazza molto carina, si chiamava Anne Church. Le ha dato la stanza di John. La mattina dopo lei è andata via, ma io l'ho trovata comunque una cosa molto strana da parte sua. Sherlock non ha mai permesso a estranei di passare la notte qui. Tranne forse per quella donna, quella Irene, ma su di lei non mi esprimo perché sono una signora... Comunque, forse in questi tre anni ha imparato a  _gestire_  le donne...”   
Mi sono avvicinato alla sua cucina e sono rimasto sull'uscio a osservarla mentre spettegolava su di me. Se non si fosse trattato di Mrs. Hudson credo che sarei stato furioso. Quello che volevo sapere era chi c'era dall'altra parte del telefono.   
Non era John, questo era chiaro.   
Mi sono schiarito la voce e lei si è voltata, arrossendo per essere stata colta in fallo.   
“Oh, Sherlock, caro... Sei già tornato?”   
“Sì, Mrs. Hudson. Posso sapere a chi racconta con tanto entusiasmo ciò che mi riguarda?”   
“Ecco, io...”   
In quel momento ho sentito distintamente il click della conversazione che veniva chiusa dall'altro capo del telefono.   
“Non importa. La prossima volta può anche raccontare che Miss Church mi ha scritto dicendomi che si trasferisce in Francia dal suo fidanzato.”   
E così dicendo sono salito al piano di sopra.   
  
Come durante ogni mio caso, non ho dormito. Ho passato la notte a riflettere con l'aiuto del mio amato violino. Questo serial killer è particolare. Soffoca le donne. Tutte donne di estrazione diversa, zone diverse, età e aspetto diverso, non hanno niente in comune. Cosa lo spinge? È intelligente, molto intelligente, sa bene come eliminare le sue tracce, ma forse con i guanti ha commesso un errore. E forse sarà così che lo prenderò.   
Alle cinque del mattino, ho messo via il mio violino, ho indossato il mio cappotto e mi sono recato al Barth's. Di passaggio, mi sono fermato a prendere due tazze di caffè da portar via e poi sono rimasto all'ingresso dell'obitorio ad aspettare.   
Non ci è voluto molto, quasi come se fossimo sincronizzati, pochi minuti dopo ho visto la minuta figura di Molly uscire dalla metropolitana. Indossava dei semplici jeans e una felpa azzurro chiaro. Niente più strani colori o vestiti eccessivamente larghi e informi.  _Purtroppo._ Ho sempre pensato che fosse una piacevole nota di colore nel grigiore dell'obitorio.   
 _Aveva il viso pallido e gli occhi cerchiati, e non solo perché era l'alba. Era stanca e sembrava aver pianto._   _Perché? Se quel suo fidanzato le aveva fatto del male io..._    
Me la sono ritrovata di fronte e l'ho fermata immediatamente.   
“Buongiorno, Molly. Caffè?”   
“Oh, Sherlock!” ha sussultato sorpresa. “Cosa fai qui a quest'ora?”  
“Ti aspettavo, ovviamente. Ecco il tuo caffè. Nero con panna e niente zucchero, giusto?”   
“Sì, giusto. Ma... Non mi hai mai portato il caffè.”   
“Ne sono consapevole.”   
“Di cosa hai bisogno oggi, Sherlock?” ha chiesto afferrando la tazza di cartone e avviandosi all'interno dell'ospedale.   
“Ti dovrebbero essere arrivati dei cadaveri, quattro. Un serial killer. E anche dei campioni da esaminare.” ho spiegato seguendola.   
Non mi capita spesso di dover essere io a seguire qualcuno. Per avere delle gambe così corte, Molly riesce ad essere davvero veloce.   
“Questo spiega il caffè. È un tentativo di corruzione, giusto Sherlock? Ma sono quasi certa di avere altri casi da gestire, quindi potrei non farcela a esaminare i tuoi.”   
“Non hai altri casi. Quelli che avevi li ho fatti trasferire ai tuoi colleghi.”   
“Cosa?” ha esclamato fermandosi e guardandomi sorpresa.   
 _Vedevo la sua carotide pulsare. Il suo petto si sollevava rapidamente. Rabbia_.   
“Ho pensato fosse meglio che fossi libera di...”   
“ _Tu_  ti sei intromesso nella gestione del mio lavoro? Io non lavoro così. Non faccio in modo che altri debbano occuparsi dei miei casi. Non è professionale.”  
“Ma loro lo fanno con te.”  
“Loro possono fare ciò che vogliono, ma io non mi comporto così. Inoltre, così sembra che io abbia qualche agevolazione collaborando con  _il grande Sherlock Holmes_. Come se io fossi una privilegiata.”   
L'ho osservata con attenzione. Non l'avevo mai vista così fiera e orgogliosa.   
 _Per l'amor del cielo, era splendida._    
“Capisco. Perdonami, Molly Hooper.”   
Lei ha sospirato e ha ripreso a camminare con passo deciso dirigendosi al suo laboratorio.   
“Per questa volta esaminerò quei campioni e quei cadaveri, ma si farà a modo mio.”   
“Scusa?”  
“ _A modo mio_. Tu puoi assistere ma non puoi toccare nulla se non sono io a darti l'autorizzazione.”  
“Ma...”   
“Niente  _ma_. Prendere o lasciare.”  
“In passato abbiamo sempre fatto  _a modo mio_ e non è mai stato un problema.”   
“Le cose sono cambiate. Allora? Accetti le mie condizioni?”   
Ho esitato per un secondo. Questa donna così minuta, così remissiva e dolce, mi stava guardando con autorità dal suo metro e cinquantacinque centimetri. Avrei potuto ribattere che non ero obbligato ad accettare perché ero stato incaricato del caso direttamente da Scotland Yard, quindi non avevo bisogno della sua autorizzazione, ma non l'ho fatto. Ho semplicemente annuito.   
“Bene.” ha confermato lei riprendendo a camminare.   
“Comunque, non ti ho portato il caffè per corromperti. L'ho fatto perché sapevo che questa settimana hai fatto tre volte il doppio turno.”   
“Hai di nuovo spiato i miei turni?”  
“Sì, anche se non ne avrei avuto bisogno. Ti si legge in faccia. Come so che hai passato la notte in lacrime.”   
Lei si è fermata proprio nel momento in cui poggiava la mano sulla maniglia della porta del suo laboratorio. Improvvisamente, ha perso tutta la sua sicurezza. Ha tenuto lo sguardo basso e ha sospirato.   
“È stato lui? Ti ha fatto del male?” ho domandato sinceramente preoccupato.   
“No. William non mi ha fatto nulla. Non lo vedo da lo scorso week end. È all'estero per lavoro.”   
“Allora, cosa...?” ho chiesto sentendomi stranamente confuso.   
 _Perché in presenza di Molly finisco per sentirmi sempre così stupido?_    
“Ci sono cose della mia vita che non conosci e che, sinceramente, non ti riguardano, Sherlock. Ora, scusami, ma ho quattro cadaveri da analizzare, _grazie a te._ ”   
E così dicendo è entrata nel suo laboratorio e ha sbattuto la porta dietro di sé.   
Era arrabbiata. Di nuovo. Con me. Cosa avevo detto? Ho semplicemente cercato di essere gentile, le ho chiesto come andava, se stava bene, le ho anche portato il caffè! Cosa avevo sbagliato?   
Molly non mi ha più rivolto la parola per tutto il giorno. Mi ha permesso di assistere alle autopsie, ma a mala pena ha emesso dei monosillabi. Non ha pronunciato il mio nome,  _mai_. Quando doveva mostrarmi qualcosa, me la indicava.   
Generalmente non amo le chiacchiere inutili, quindi il silenzio per me è davvero d'oro. In questo caso, però, non era solo silenzio.   
 _Era mutismo._  
 _Una presa di posizione._  
 _Un rifiuto._  
 _Molly mi stava rifiutando._  
 _Non era mai accaduto prima, e non mi piaceva._    
Alla fine delle autopsie siamo passati ad analizzare i campioni inviati da Scotland Yard e, senza che avessi bisogno di specificarlo, Molly ha esaminato eventuali residui sotto le unghie delle vittime, comprese quelle che erano state già analizzate.   
 _Apprezzo il fatto che sia così scrupolosa._  
 _È per questo che è la migliore._  
 _È per questo che è insostituibile._    
Era comunque molto stanca, quindi mi ha consentito di analizzare alcuni campioni e, finalmente, abbiamo trovato qualcosa.   
“Cellule epiteliali!” ho esclamato soddisfatto. “Abbiamo del DNA.”   
“Altre cellule epiteliali sotto le unghie dell'ultima vittima.” ha replicato lei con tono piatto.   
È stata la prima frase di senso compiuto che ha pronunciato dalla mattina. Ora credo di capire come si sente John quando sono io a comportarmi così.  
Da un successivo esame, abbiamo riscontrato che il DNA presente nei guanti e sotto le unghie era di una donna, ma di sicuro non apparteneva alla vittima.   
Un serial killer donna.   
“Bene. Forse avremo un nome entro oggi.”   
“Forse.” ha commentato lei conservando i campioni negli appositi contenitori sterili. “Ora, dato che ho finito, vado a casa. Sono esausta.”   
“Molly...” ho detto cercando di fermarla mentre si metteva la giacca.   
“No, Sherlock, lasciami stare. Te ne prego.” mi ha chiesto con tono implorante, senza guardarmi negli occhi.   
Ho annuito. Era meglio aspettare che le passasse, poi le avrei parlato e le avrei spiegato che il suo comportamento era decisamente illogico.   
“Buonanotte.” ha detto lei e ha lasciato il laboratorio lasciandomi solo e, di nuovo, confuso.   
  
Una volta consegnato i risultati a Scotland Yard, sono passato allo studio di John. A quell'ora lui è sempre impegnato con le scartoffie, quindi è solo e possiamo parlare. Passo spesso da lui in quell'orario. Ormai si aspetta la mia visita.   
“Un serial killer donna.  _Raro. Affascinante_.” gli ho detto sedendomi di fronte a lui.   
“Bene, non ti sarai annoiato.” ha replicato senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo da i suoi documenti.   
Molly è arrabbiata con me, ma non so il perché.”   
John finalmente ha alzato lo sguardo, arcando un sopracciglio. Ancora quello sguardo malizioso.   
“Smettila, John. Usa il cervello, non fare come tutti gli altri. Molly è la mia patologa. Se è arrabbiata con me, non collabora. Inoltre, siamo...  _amici_. Non è mia intenzione rovinare la nostra proficua relazione.”   
“ _Proficua relazione_?” ha domandato John tentando di non ridere.   
“Sì. Ci aiutiamo a vicenda, ci sosteniamo e, in alcuni momenti, ci confidiamo. Non dovrei definirla una proficua relazione?”   
“E quando sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che tu hai aiutato lei?” ha chiesto divertito mentre io gli lanciavo sguardi glaciali. “Davvero ti confidi con lei? Tu che ti confidi con qualcuno?” ha detto con tono incredulo.   
“Oh, John, che meraviglioso senso dell'umorismo che possiedi! Potrei anche ridere se solo avessi un quoziente intellettivo pari a quello di una scimmia!”  
John ha fatto una smorfia, seccato, ed è tornato a leggere i suoi documenti.   
“È vero, non mi capita spesso di poter essere d'aiuto a Molly, ma non significa che non lo farei in qualsiasi momento. E quando dico che mi confido, intendo dire che ogni tanto le esprimo i miei dubbi. Le mie inquietudini. Come faccio con te. O con il teschio.” ho continuato spiegando meglio cosa intendevo.   
“Bene, quindi la povera Molly è passata dall'essere pari al tuo cellulare o al tuo violino a essere pari al tuo teschio.”   
“No, è passata a essere  _pari a te_.”   
John non ha replicato, mi ha guardato incuriosito e poi ha scosso la testa.   
“Povera Molly, non è facile capirti, anche se credo che ce la metta tutta. Se tu fossi un uomo normale, ammetteresti che lei non è solo un'amica. Tu non puoi comportarti con lei come ti comporti con me. Lo capisci?”   
“Siete entrambi miei amici.”   
“No. Io sono tuo amico. Lei è qualcosa di diverso.”   
“Non essere sciocco, John. Non attribuirmi triviali atteggiamenti da soap opera.”   
“Ti attribuisco atteggiamenti di un uomo emotivamente infantile. Un uomo che non ha mai imparato a comportarsi con le donne, soprattutto quelle a cui tiene.”   
Mi sono alzato in piedi di scatto, ho poggiato i palmi sulla sua scrivania chinandomi verso di lui e l'ho fissato.   
“John,  _io so come comportarmi con le donne_ , ma questo non è l'argomento in discussione. Io voglio capire perché Molly ce l'ha con me. Voglio capire cosa ho detto di sbagliato per rendere  _la mia migliore amica_ fredda e scostante.”   
“Sul fatto che tu sappia come comportarti con le donne, mi devo fidare della tua parola. In merito a Molly, probabilmente avrai fatto qualcuna delle tue  _fin troppo precise deduzioni_  che l'hanno fatta sentire a disagio. Magari su qualcosa che lei voleva tenere segreto.”   
Mi sono raddrizzato. John ha ragione. Non era arrabbiata sino a che non ho dedotto che ha passato la notte in lacrime. E lei ha detto che non dipendeva da William. Per qualche ragione, non voleva che sapessi questo fatto.   
“Vado a parlare con Molly.” ho concluso uscendo dallo studio in tutta fretta.   
  
Mezz'ora dopo, ero di fronte all'appartamento di Molly. La luce della sua finestra era soffusa, ma ancora presente. Stava sicuramente per andare a dormire.   
Sono entrato dal portone mentre un altro inquilino usciva e mi sono diretto immediatamente al terzo piano.   
Ho suonato il campanello. Nessuna risposta. L'ho suonato nuovamente, più a lungo. Ho sentito qualche rumore. Ombre dietro la porta. Lo spioncino si è oscurato per qualche secondo.   
“Molly, ho bisogno di parlarti. Non costringermi ad abbattere la porta.”   
La porta si è aperta leggermente, ma era presente ancora la catena. Molly indossava un pigiama di colori sgargianti.   
 _Almeno quando dorme è ancora se stessa._  
E poi ho visto i suoi occhi.   
 _Ancora rossi. Ancora lacrime._    
“Sherlock, sono molto stanca. Stavo andando a dormire. Passa domani al Barth's.”   
“No, devo parlarti. Ora.”   
Lei ha sospirato. Poi ha richiuso la porta per togliere la catena, ha riaperto e mi ha fatto entrare. Mentre richiudeva la porta mi sono guardato intorno.  
 _Tv accesa. Un dvd di un film sentimentale in pausa. Una ciotola di patatine. Una birra. Cioccolato. Una coperta sul divano. Molly era depressa. Perché?_    
“Allora, cosa c'è di così urgente?”   
“Qualsiasi cosa abbia detto di sbagliato oggi, mi dispiace. Non era mia intenzione offenderti. A quanto pare stai passando un periodo difficile. Perdonami.”   
Lei ha sbuffato e si è seduta sul divano, facendomi cenno che potevo sedermi sulla poltrona di fronte.   
“Sherlock, il fatto che tu sappia tutto delle persone non ti da il diritto di parlarne.”   
“Volevo essere gentile. Magari persino  _premuroso_.”   
Lei è scoppiata a ridere, ma i suoi occhi sono rimasti tristi.   
“Sherlock, non è da te. Lascia stare.”   
“No, aspetta. Perché non sarebbe da me? Io posso farlo. Sono in grado di gestire questo genere di cose.”  
“No, non lo sei. Non hai filtri, non sai quando fermarti.”   
Ha ragione. Io non so mai quando è il momento di stare zitto. Me lo dice sempre anche John.  _Devo sempre avere l'ultima parola._    
“Forse è vero. Ma vorrei davvero sapere cosa ti fa piangere.”   
Lei ha abbassato lo sguardo, e quando lo ha rialzato, i suoi occhi erano lucidi.   
“Sherlock, non posso parlarne, e di certo  _non con te_.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché riguarda la mia vita, le mie scelte, il mio futuro.”   
“Intendi il tuo futuro marito?”  
“Sì.” ha confermato dopo un profondo sospiro con voce tremante. “Non sono sicura delle mie scelte. Ho paura di aver fatto degli errori di valutazione.”   
“Allora avevo ragione io? Lui non ti rende felice.”   
“Ti sbagli. Lui mi rende felice, ma io non posso rendere felice lui.”   
 _Sentimenti._  Questo genere di cose sono troppo complicate, soprattutto per me.   
“Io non posso renderlo felice perché ci sarà sempre qualcun'altro che amerò più di quanto amo lui.”   
Avrei voluto ribattere, ma forse per la seconda o terza volta in tutta la mia vita, non sapevo cosa dire.   
“E se quella persona venisse da me e mi dicesse “fuggi con me”, non esiterei un istante a dire a William “addio”. Questo non capiterà mai, ma io lo sto per sposare sapendo che passerò il resto della mia vita  _sperando che capiti._  Come potrei renderlo felice con queste premesse?”   
Una parte di me mi stava dicendo di andarmene. Sfuggire tutto questo sentimentalismo. Restare significava illudere Molly, e combinare molti più danni di quanto avessi ipotizzato qualche ora prima.   
Ma c'era un'altra parte di me che voleva restare. Che voleva abbracciarla. Accarezzarla e baciarla. Perché nessuno al mondo,  _nessuno_ , mi ha mai amato tanto quanto lei.  _E nessuno mi ha mai fatto sentire così emotivamente instabile_.   
“Non dovresti sposarlo. Interrompi il fidanzamento. Subito.” ho detto cercando di ignorare la confusione che mi stava travolgendo. “Lui non è un uomo adatto a te, in ogni caso.”   
“Nessuno lo è. Significa quindi che dovrò passare la vita da sola?”   
 _No. Tu hai me. Avrai sempre me._    
“Essere soli non è così male come sembra. Io sono solo e sto benissimo.”   
“Tu non stai bene solo, Sherlock. Se così fosse, tu non avresti bisogno di andare da John quasi ogni giorno. O di prendere il tè con Mrs. Hudson. O di venire al laboratorio del Barth's per combattere la noia.  _Tu non stai bene solo_.”   
Ancora una volta, lei mi leggeva dentro. Ancora una volta, Molly Hooper mi lasciava senza parole. Ancora una volta, avrei voluto cedere e seguire il mio istinto.   
“Allora, forse, potremmo essere soli insieme. Cosa ne pensi?” ho detto prima di rendermi conto di cosa esattamente le mie parole significassero. Molly ha sussultato.   
 _Le labbra dischiuse e gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa. Rossore alle guance e pupille dilatate. Carotide pulsante. Petto che si solleva velocemente._  
“Sherlock, stai scherzando, vero?” ha detto con voce rauca.   
 _Al diavolo_ , tanto valeva andare sino in fondo.   
“No. Sono serio.”   
Mi sono alzato, le ho preso la mano e l'ho costretta ad alzarsi, a starmi davanti.   
 _Ci separavano meno di cinque centimetri._  I _suoi occhi fissi sui miei. Il suo petto si alzava sempre più velocemente e riuscivo a intravedere una sagoma sensuale attraverso il sottile tessuto del suo pigiama._    
“Molly, qualsiasi cosa accada, non sarai sola. Perché potrai sempre contare su di me, come spero di poter sempre contare su di te. Forse saremo le persone più sole al mondo, ma avremo sempre l'un l'altro.”   
Lei mi ha guardato per qualche secondo, come interdetta. Poi si è alzata sulle punte e mi ha  _baciato_. Un piccolo, delicato, casto bacio sulle labbra. Per un attimo sono rimasto pietrificato. Poi, ho smesso di pensare, l'ho stretta a me e l'ho baciata dando sfogo a tutta la passione che avevo tenuto a bada da quando ero tornato.   
Lei mi ha allacciato le braccia al collo, rispondendo alle mie effusioni, e per qualche secondo ho creduto che avremo potuto fonderci in un'unico essere, poi si è improvvisamente staccata e si è allontanata da me.   
 _E ho sentito freddo._    
 _Mi stava rifiutando di nuovo._    
“Mi dispiace, Sherlock, non posso.”   
“Non capisco.”   
“Pensavo che avrei potuto mandare tutto all'aria per te, ma non ci riesco. Non così. Devo prima parlare con William. Devo essere sincera. Lui merita almeno questo.”   
Non potevo nascondere il mio disappunto.   
“Non devi nulla a quell'uomo.”  
“Sì, invece. Tu forse non riesci a capirlo, ma gli devo almeno questo. Devo essere onesta.”   
“Allora mi hai mentito. Avevi detto che bastava una mia parola e tu... Non era vero, dunque.”  
“Era vero.  _È vero_. Ma voglio essere corretta.”   
“Va bene, Molly Hooper. Capisco quando vengo rifiutato. Torna pure da lui. E,  _ti prego_ , dimentica tutto quello che è successo stasera. Ci vedremo al Barth's quando sarà necessario.”   
E così dicendo ho lasciato il suo appartamento senza voltarmi indietro.


	6. 5

**5**  
  
È passata una settimana da quando ho risolto il caso del serial killer donna.   
Conosceva le donne uccise perché le vedeva passare tutti i giorni davanti al suo negozio d'abbigliamento. Nessuna di loro era sua cliente e, nella sua mente disturbata, era un grave affronto. Le tracce rinvenute nei guanti e sotto le unghie dell'ultima vittima sono state decisive. Lestrade era entusiasta.   
Per quanto riguarda me, invece, dopo quella sera mi sono chiuso in casa. Non ho voluto nessuna compagnia oltre al mio violino. Ho spento il cellulare. Non ho dormito se non per qualche ora sul divano. Non ho mangiato, ho solo bevuto qualche tazza di tè. Ho mandato via John quando è venuto a vedere come stavo, probabilmente invitato da Mrs. Hudson.   
Ma stamattina è tornato all'attacco.   
“Lasciami in pace, John.”   
“Posso sapere almeno cos'hai, prima di andarmene?”   
“No.”   
“D'accordo. Possiamo prendere una tazza di tè insieme?”  
“L'ho già preso.”   
“Ok. È solo perché non hai un caso? Ti annoi?”   
“ _Io mi annoio sempre_ , John, soprattutto perché ho  _sempre_  a che fare con degli idioti.”   
“ _Ovviamente_. Immagino di rientrare nel gruppo degli idioti.”   
Ho sospirato e ho poggiato il violino. Mi sono seduto in poltrona invitandolo a sedersi di fronte a me.   
“Cosa vuoi sapere, John?”   
“Voglio sapere perché non mangi, non dormi e non esci da casa da una settimana.”   
“Ho bisogno di riflettere.”  
“Su cosa?”  
“Molte cose. Non voglio annoiarti con ragionamenti che non capiresti.”   
“ _Ah_.” ha esclamato con tono seccato. “Scusa se il mio  _intelletto inferiore_  non capisce quello che può passare nella testa del  _grande Sherlock Holmes._ ”   
Si è alzato per andarsene, evidentemente seccato.   
“Il mio intelletto è  _così inferiore_  che non ho affatto collegato la tua apparente depressione con il fatto che una settimana fa hai discusso con Molly Hooper. Sei venuto da me lamentandoti che lei era arrabbiata con te, poi sei andato da lei. Dopodiché, hai iniziato la tua  _pantomima da violinista depresso_. Forse non sono un genio come te, Sherlock,  _ma_   _non sono stupido._ ”   
“John, non ho mai detto che tu lo sia. È solo che ho bisogno di riflettere a modo mio su alcune  _cose_.”  
“Certo. E quelle  _cose_ sarebbero i sentimenti che tu odi, perché  _ti inquinano il cervello_. E che non sai gestire visto che emotivamente hai più o meno sei anni.”   
“Io non...”  
“Oh, ti prego, smettila! Ammetti una volta per tutte di avere delle debolezze, non ti renderebbe meno grande ai miei occhi, anzi, mi farebbe capire che sei migliorato in tre anni!” ha urlato furioso. “Sai che ti dico?  _Fai come vuoi._  Vuoi morire di fame? Va bene. Vuoi rovinare la tua vita? Va bene. L'importante è che il prossimo sabato tu sia pronto a essere il mio testimone come mi hai promesso. E se, magari, evitassi di preoccupare troppo Mrs. Hudson nel frattempo, te ne sarei grato.”   
E così dicendo è andato via sbattendo la porta.   
 _Accidenti, il matrimonio._ È questo sabato? Così presto?   
Devo fare da testimone. Devo fare un discorso.   
 _Rivedrò Molly. Con il suo odioso fidanzato._    
Non so se sono pronto.   
 _Oh, per l'amor del cielo! Certo che sono pronto! Sono Sherlock Holmes!_    
Sarò in grado di incontrarla, salutarla e proseguire oltre. Il tutto riuscendo a non colpire ripetutamente quell'uomo che la terrà a braccetto.   
Ho deciso di smettere di pensare a Molly Hooper e mi sono dedicato al mio discorso da testimone.   
 _Dio mi aiuti, non ho idea di cosa dire._    
Posso parlare di John, di quanto lui sia un brav'uomo, un amico leale, ma non ho idea di cosa dire in merito al suo matrimonio. Ho visto Mary una volta e mezza, e non mi ha fatto una grande impressione. Cosa dovrei dire? John mi ha chiesto di essere me stesso, di essere sincero, ma non stronzo.   
 _Ecco, sull'ultima parte potrei avere dei problemi._    
Ho deciso di scrivere qualcosa, in modo da dare un senso logico ai miei pensieri.   
  
 _John Watson è il migliore amico che si possa avere. Leale e comprensivo. Mi ha anche salvato la vita..._    
  
 **NO**.   
Così sembra un epitaffio.   
  
 _Quando ho conosciuto John Watson..._    
  
 **NO.**

 

_Io e John Watson..._

**NO.**

  
Santo cielo, che compito assurdo e inutile!   
Come se non sapessero già tutti che John è forse l'unico brav'uomo rimasto in tutta l'Inghilterra.   
Forse mi alzerò, proporrò un brindisi, e dirò solamente “ A John”.   
Forse sarebbe meglio.   
 _Ah, già, c'è anche Mary._    
“A John e Mary”.   
Persino nel proporre uno stupido brindisi rischio di essere stronzo. Ma perché mi sono offerto di essere il testimone?   
 _Perché John è l'unico amico che abbia mai avuto, e ci tiene molto._    
Esatto.  _Il mio unico amico._  Devo impegnarmi, a costo di mordermi la lingua per non dire cose sconvenienti, per non deluderlo.   
Ho passato l'intera giornata a rimuginarci su e, alla fine, qualcosa è venuto fuori. Probabilmente non sarà un grande discorso, ma è sincero e non troppo offensivo, credo.   
  
 _Prima di conoscere John Watson, non avevo amici. Quando è entrato nella mia vita ha portato con sé alcune fastidiose abitudini, ma anche l'opportunità per me di avere una vita sociale. Non sono mai stato bravo a farmi degli amici, ma John me lo ha insegnato. Confesso di non essere ancora l'uomo più amato di Londra, ma ora ho degli amici. Pochi, ma importanti. E questo lo devo a John. E per questo gli sarò sempre grato. Non posso quindi che augurargli tutta la felicità che desidera accanto alla sua affascinante sposa._    
  
Non ne sono molto soddisfatto. Ho dovuto dire troppo di me. E alla fine avrei potuto dire parecchie cose su Mary, ma mi sono limitato a usare un termine diplomatico.  _Affascinante._    
Non è né un complimento né un offesa.   
Comunque, questa è la traccia su cui dovrò parlare sabato. A meno che non decida di improvvisare. E in quel caso rischio di essere davvero,  _davvero_ , uno stronzo.   
Vorrei evitare di farmi prendere a pugni da John il giorno del suo matrimonio.   
Ho guardato l'orologio. Erano passate ore dalla visita di John. Ero curioso di sapere se era ancora arrabbiato con me.   
Ho acceso il cellulare e immediatamente hanno iniziato ad arrivarmi gli sms arretrati di tutta la settimana. Quasi tutti erano di John, in cui mi chiedeva come stavo. Uno di Lestrade per aggiornarmi sulla conclusione del caso. Due di mio fratello che mi chiedeva se avessi ricominciato a prendere sostanze stupefacenti e che mi invitava a suonare qualcosa di meno deprimente.   
E, poi, uno di Molly.   
  
 _Non ti ho rifiutato. MH_    
  
Ho fissato il display per un minuto intero. Data e ora erano di una settimana prima, subito dopo esser scappato via dal suo appartamento.   
  
 _Sei ancora fidanzata? SH_    
  
Ho scritto senza pensarci su troppo. Il suo messaggio aveva aperto uno spiraglio. E cominciavo a sentire una strana sensazione al petto.  _Speranza? Forse._  Ma prima dovevo capire cosa aveva deciso di fare con il suo fidanzato. Non mi interessava nient'altro.   
  
 _Pensavo non ti saresti più fatto sentire. William non è ancora tornato dall'estero. Voglio lasciarlo di persona, non per telefono. MH_    
  
 _Il mio telefono era spento. Lo porterai al matrimonio? SH_    
  
 _Non credo. Non voglio stare con lui. Voglio stare con te. MH_    
  
 _Mi auguro tu non ti riferisca solo al giorno del matrimonio. SH_    
  
 _No, mi riferisco a tutta la vita. MH_    
  
Non so come mi sono sentito leggendo quelle parole. Penso che l'unica definizione possa essere  _felice_. Ed è qualcosa che credo di non avere mai provato. O, almeno, non in situazioni simili. Tutti i rapporti che ho avuto in passato con il genere femminile sono finiti con un rifiuto da parte loro.   
 _Tranne con La Donna, ma quello è un caso diverso. Lei è diversa._    
E poi arriva Molly. Che non mi rifiuta.  _Mai._  Nemmeno quando la ferisco. Nemmeno quando sono davvero insopportabile. Nemmeno quando la accuso di avermi rifiutato.   
Lei con il suo atteggiamento prima dolce e remissivo, poi orgoglioso e risoluto, mi manda in confusione, facendomi sentire davvero stupido. E poi c'è quella cosa che solo lei riesce a fare. _Leggermi dentro_. Credo che abbia conquistato un posto speciale nel mio cuore nel momento esatto in cui mi ha rivelato questa sua capacità.   
 _Il mio cuore. A quanto pare ne ho uno. Alla fine Moriarty aveva ragione_.   
Ho ripreso il cellulare e per prima cosa ho mandato un messaggio a John.   
  
 _Mi spiace per stamattina. Non ti preoccupare. Sabato sarò all'altezza. Ho già preparato un discorso. SH_    
  
 _Lo so. JW_    
  
Ho sorriso leggendo la laconica risposta del mio amico e poi ho scritto un altro messaggio, questa volta per Molly.   
  
 _Tutta la vita è un periodo molto lungo. Sei sicura di riuscire a sopportarmi per tutto quel tempo, Molly Hooper? SH_    
  
 _Sicurissima. E tu sei certo che non cambierai idea? MH_    
  
 _Ho già cambiato idea una volta su di te. Non la cambierò nuovamente. Non sarebbe logico. SH_    
  
 _Allora non devo essere gelosa se ospiti giovani clienti per la notte nella vecchia stanza di John? MH_    
  
Sono scoppiato a ridere. Ecco con chi spettegolava Mrs. Hudson. Era Molly.   
Non ho potuto fare a meno di domandarmi se non fosse stata quella conversazione a istigarle dei dubbi sul suo futuro fidanzato, portandola a passare la notte in lacrime.   
  
 _Certo che no. Anche perché non capiterà più. SH_    
  
 _Bene. Venerdì William tornerà a Londra e gli parlerò. Sabato mattina, al matrimonio, sarò libera. MH_    
  
 _Non vedo l'ora. SH_    
  
Sentendomi finalmente meglio, sono sceso al piano di sotto per cenare con Mrs. Hudson. Era felice che fossi nuovamente d'appetito, ma mi ha sgridato per l'aspetto terribile che avevo, quindi mi ha spedito a farmi una doccia e a sbarbarmi immediatamente. Avrei anche potuto ribellarmi, e invece le ho dato un bacio sulla guancia e ho obbedito.


	7. 6

**6**

 

Questa mattina mi sono alzato all'alba, di ottimo umore.   
Ho fatto una ricca colazione con Mrs. Hudson e poi ci ha raggiunto John. Stavo ancora leggendo il giornale e gustando il mio  _Earl Grey_  quando è arrivato.   
“Oh, caro! Come va? Sei emozionato?” l'ha accolto con entusiasmo Mrs. Hudson guidandolo verso una sedia e mettendogli in mano una tazza di tè fumante.   
“Sì, beh, certo. Non mi sembra vero.” ha balbettato con un sorriso assolutamente stupido.   
E poi l'ho osservato. Era vestito semplicemente e aveva portato con sé un borsone, voluminoso ma leggero.   
 _Abiti. Almeno due cambi. Avrebbe passato la notte a Baker Street._  
Ho ricordato poi quella stupida tradizione dell'addio al celibato. E ovviamente avrei dovuto occuparmene io, il testimone.   
Mentre John era ancora impegnato a farsi vezzeggiare da Mrs. Hudson, tramite il mio cellulare ho fatto una breve ricerca su internet sui luoghi più adatti per questo genere di tradizioni.   
“Allora, che progetti abbiamo oggi?” mi ha chiesto con sguardo entusiasta.   
“A cosa ti riferisci?”  
“Domani mi sposo. Cosa prevede il mio addio al celibato?”  
“Stasera andremo in un locale adibito al consumo d'alcol. Pare ci siano anche delle  _ballerine esotiche_. Probabilmente saranno delle semplici spogliarelliste. Ci sarà anche Lestrade.”   
“Oh, tutto qui?” ha domandato con tono palesemente deluso.   
“Avrei dovuto organizzare qualcos'altro?”   
“Beh, speravo che avresti fatto in modo di rendere indimenticabile la mia ultima giornata da scapolo.”   
L'ho fissato confuso.   
“Non capisco cosa ti aspettassi.”   
“Dato che il mio testimone è una persona  _molto particolare_ , mi aspettavo qualcosa di  _originale._ ”   
“Mi spiace, ma non sono molto bravo con queste cose.”   
“Lo so. Va bene. Faremo una serata tra uomini con birra e spogliarelliste. Sarà divertente. Viene qualcun'altro oltre a Lestrade?”   
“No. Chi altro avrei potuto invitare? Non mi pare tu abbia altri amici uomini.”   
Ha fatto una smorfia e ha sbuffato.   
“Forse avresti potuto domandare... Ti avrei dato una lista di nomi.”  
“Non vedo perché. Se fossero stati tuoi amici me li avresti fatti conoscere. Evidentemente non lo sono.”   
“Non ne ho avuto l'occasione ma non significa che...”   
“Tuttavia, non importa. Credo che un momento di passaggio così importante per te sia da condividere solo con i tuoi veri amici.”   
“Quindi, tu e Lestrade. Nessun altro?”  
“Volevi che invitassi anche Mycroft? Io te lo sconsiglio vivamente, è noioso.”   
Ha sbuffato nuovamente, poi si è alzato e ha preso il suo borsone.   
“D'accordo. Porto di sopra le mie cose. Non posso comunque passare la notte con Mary stanotte, è la tradizione.” e così dicendo è sparito salendo le scale.   
Quando finalmente sono rimasto solo, Mrs. Hudson stava lavando i piatti, ho afferrato il mio cellulare e ho mandato un messaggio a mio fratello.   
  
 _Mi serve la lista degli uomini invitati al matrimonio di John. SH_    
  
 _Cosa ti fa pensare che io ce l'abbia? MH_    
  
 _Ti prego, Mycroft. Non offendermi. Attendo il file. SH_    
  
Due minuti dopo ho ricevuto un messaggio con un allegato. C'era una lista di nomi, numeri di telefono e persino data di nascita e fedina penale.   
Subito dopo è arrivato anche un altro messaggio.   
  
 _Sono invitato anche io al matrimonio. Significa che posso venire anche all'addio al celibato? MH_    
  
 _Io eviterei se fossi in te. Che ne sarebbe della tua dieta? SH_    
  
Mycroft non ha risposto, era ovviamente infastidito, e io ho iniziato a mandare sms di invito per l'addio al nubilato.   
Una volta terminato, ho mandato un messaggio a Molly.   
  
 _A che ora avrai concluso? SH_    
  
 _Non lo so. Lui sarà qui oggi pomeriggio e poi non so quanto mi ci vorrà. Perché? MH_    
  
 _Voglio vederti. SH_    
  
 _Domani. MH_    
  
 _Non voglio aspettare. SH_    
  
 _Non fare il bambino viziato. MH_    
  
 _E se passassi al Barth's? SH_    
  
 _Meglio di no. Ho bisogno di riflettere su come dirglielo. Tu saresti una distrazione. MH_    
  
 _D'accordo. Ma tienimi informato. SH_    
  
 _Certo. Ti avviserò quando sarà finita. MH_    
  
 _Stai attenta. Non mi fido di lui. SH_    
  
 _Stai tranquillo. MH_    
  
Non so perché, ma non ero affatto tranquillo. Molly stava per rifiutare un uomo con grossi problemi a controllare la rabbia. Ero davvero preoccupato.   
Talmente preoccupato, che ho mandato un messaggio a mio fratello.   
  
 _Ho bisogno che metti sotto sorveglianza Molly Hooper. Per la sua sicurezza. Oggi stesso. SH_    
  
 _E quale sarebbe la ragione? Oltre al fatto che sei geloso del suo fidanzato, ovviamente. MH_    
  
 _Quell'uomo è un violento. E lei lo sta per lasciare. Assicurati che sia al sicuro e, per ogni evenienza, chiamami. SH_    
  
 _Sarà fatto. Ma voglio venire all'addio al celibato. MH_    
  
 _Fai come vuoi. La tua presenza non verrebbe notata in ogni caso. SH_    
  
Ho messo via il cellulare. Per la sicurezza di Molly potevo anche permettere a mio fratello di partecipare a quella stupida tradizione. John avrebbe capito.   
  
L'addio al celibato sembrava essere un successo. Erano venuti tutti, o almeno così sembrava. Non avevo la più pallida idea di chi fosse tutta quella gente, ma John era entusiasta di vederli.   
Il locale era estremamente banale. Boccali di birra e donne che mettevano in mostra ogni parte del loro corpo.   
Io non me ne interessavo. Continuavo a controllare il cellulare in attesa di un messaggio di Molly. Era tardi e ancora non aveva scritto. Continuavo a guardare mio fratello dall'altra parte del tavolo. Anche lui aveva un'aria annoiata e, ogni volta che lo guardavo, sfruttava l'occasione per allontanarsi a fare una telefonata.   
Al suo ennesimo ritorno al tavolo l'ho intercettato.   
“Notizie di Molly?”   
“Va tutto bene. Stanno ancora parlando.”  
“Sono passate ore... Sei sicuro?”  
“Sì, il mio uomo li controlla.”   
Non ero comunque tranquillo. Sono tornato al mio posto, accanto a John che era completamente ubriaco e che guardava estasiato le ballerine.   
“John, dovrei portarti a casa. Domani ti sposi.”  
“Ancora un ballo.” ha mormorato incomprensibilmente.   
“No. Andiamo.”   
L'ho preso di peso e l'ho trascinato in un taxi. Prima di partire ho guardato Mycroft e lui ha annuito. Entro dieci minuti eravamo a Baker Street. C'è voluto più tempo, però, per trascinare John su per le scale e infilarlo a letto.   
Quando, finalmente, avevo concluso il mio compito di testimone, ho potuto preoccuparmi d'altro.   
Sul cellulare ancora nessun messaggio.   
Sono uscito di casa e ho preso il primo taxi. Entro cinque minuti ero di fronte a casa di Molly. La luce alla sua finestra era ancora accesa. Vedevo le loro ombre camminare avanti e indietro. Lui non voleva accettare il rifiuto. Non voleva lasciarla in pace.   
Dovevo fare qualcosa per smuovere la situazione.   
Sono entrato nel palazzo e ho fatto i tre piani di scale. Mi sono fermato di fronte alla porta. Li sentivo discutere a voce alta.   
  
“ _No, William. È finita. Quanto ancora ne dovremo discutere? Io non ti amo e non sono adatta a te.”_    
“ _Molly, non puoi lasciarmi, sei troppo importante per me. Ti prego, ti renderò felice...”_    
“ _Ti ho già detto che non dipende da te... Ora vai via. Ti prego.”_    
“ _No, non voglio andarmene. Dobbiamo sposarci!”  
“Non ci sarà nessun matrimonio.”_   
  
La conversazione proseguiva su questo tono da ore, a giudicare dalla nota esasperata nella voce di Molly. Le ho mandato un messaggio.   
  
 _Se ti sta importunando, lo butto fuori a calci. SH_    
  
Ho sentito distintamente la suoneria del messaggio e la pausa durante la quale Molly lo ha letto.   
  
“ _Allora c'è qualcun'altro, vero? È quel Sherlock Holmes?”_    
“ _Sì, è lui. Ora vai via.” ha confermato lei, ormai al limite._    
  
Poi ho sentito un suono strozzato. La stava aggredendo!   
Ho iniziato a prendere a calci la porta. Sempre più forte, sino a che la serratura non ha ceduto. Sono entrato nell'appartamento e ho visto Molly a terra, William stringeva le mani attorno alla sua gola, soffocandola. Il viso di Molly cominciava a diventare livido. Senza perdere tempo, ho dato un calcio all'uomo e appena si è rialzato ho aggiunto un pugno che lo ha fatto cadere a terra. Dopo ciò, mi sono chinato su Molly.   
 _Respirava. Stava bene. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Sul collo i lividi lasciati dalle mani di quel bruto._  
L'avrebbe pagata. Molto cara.   
Mi sono voltato verso di lui e gli ho dato un altro pugno. Dopo ciò l'ho tirato su bloccandogli un braccio dietro la schiena.   
“Tu ora vieni con me alla polizia.”   
“No, Sherlock, no, ti prego.” mi ha implorato Molly.   
“Deve pagare per quello che ti ha fatto.”  
“Se lo denunciassi dovrei testimoniare. E non voglio. Mandalo via e basta.”   
Ho annuito e l'ho fatto voltare per guardarlo in faccia.   
“Se ti avvicini di nuovo a lei, di te non troveranno più nemmeno il DNA. Ora sparisci.” ho concluso buttandolo fuori dall'appartamento.   
Lui ha esitato un attimo e poi è scomparso.   
Mi sono avvicinato a Molly e l'ho abbracciata.  _Tremava._  Si era davvero spaventata.   
“Molly...”  
“Lo so. Mi avevi avvisato. Avrei dovuto darti ascolto.”   
“Sì, è vero, ma non intendevo dire questo.”  
“Allora, cosa?”   
“Prepara una valigia con il necessario per la notte e per il matrimonio. Tu vieni a Baker Street con me.”   
Mi ha guardato confusa, forse un poco divertita.   
“Perché?”   
“Perché ho dovuto abbattere la tua porta. Non saresti al sicuro stanotte.”   
Lei si è voltata verso la porta come se si rendesse conto solo il quel momento di come ero entrato nel suo appartamento.   
“Hai ragione.” ha accettato voltandosi a guardarmi.   
 _E poi ha sorriso._   _E qualcosa nel mio stomaco ha cominciato a contorcersi._  
Le ho circondato il viso con le mani e mi sono chinato su di lei.   
 _Volevo baciarla._  
 _Immensamente._  
Poi, però, ho ricordato l'uomo di Mycroft che osservava. E che, per inciso, non aveva fatto nulla per aiutare Molly.   
“Andiamo, sii rapida. È piuttosto tardi e tu hai bisogno di una notte di sonno per superare lo shock.” ho detto allontanandomi da lei.   
Lei si è messa a ridere e si è diretta in camera da letto esclamando ironicamente “Sissignore!”


	8. 7

**7**

 

Svegliarmi con una persona accanto, non rientra nelle mie abitudini. Quando ho aperto gli occhi questa mattina, ho impiegato qualche secondo per capire  _dove ero e con chi ero._  
Per un attimo mi è sembrato un  _déjà-vu_. Ho creduto di essere ancora in Australia con Irene.  _Ma quello non era il profumo di Irene._    
Quando ho realizzato che ero a casa mia, a Baker Street, e che i capelli castani che mi cadevano sul viso profumavano di cocco e vaniglia, non ho avuto più nessun dubbio.   
 _Molly._    
 _La mia patologa._    
 _La mia migliore amica._    
 _La mia Molly._    
Si era addormentata stringendosi a me. Così piccola che a mala pena riuscivo a percepire il suo peso sul mio petto.   
 _Decisamente troppo piccola. Forse negli anni della crescita non ha assunto sufficienti vitamine. O, più probabilmente, è una caratteristica genetica. Dovrei vedere i suoi genitori per fare un confronto adeguato. Tuttavia, le sue proporzioni sono totalmente di mio gusto._    
Mi sono girato leggermente, rimanendo su un fianco, in modo da poter avere il viso di fronte al suo.   
 _Dormiva in maniera serena. Il suo respiro era regolare. Il suo viso disteso. Unica nota stonata in quel pacifico quadro, i lividi che le erano rimasti sul collo._  
Ho accarezzato con un dito la pelle delicata su cui erano rimasti quei segni di violenza.   
A quel breve contatto, ha aperto gli occhi.   
“Buongiorno.” ha detto sorridendo.   
“Buongiorno. Per caso hai avuto carenze vitaminiche durante l'infanzia?” le ho chiesto ripensando alle mie supposizioni precedenti.   
Lei mi ha guardato perplessa e poi è scoppiata a ridere.   
“No, Sherlock, ma grazie per aver chiesto!”   
“Oh.” ho balbettato rendendomi conto che probabilmente non era una domanda da fare di primo mattino. “Ecco io...” ho cercato di scusarmi.   
“Non importa, Sherlock. Scommetto che eri immerso in qualche tua deduzione.”   
“Sì, infatti.”  
“Su di me?”   
“Sì.”   
“Bene.” ha detto lei con un sorriso prima di avvicinarsi ulteriormente e di posare un bacio sulle mie labbra. “Puoi  _dedurmi_ quando e quanto vuoi.”   
 _Oh, Molly._    
L'ho stretta a me e l'ho baciata con più passione. Avrei voluto restare con lei, in quel letto, per tutto il giorno.   
 _Ma c'era un matrimonio. Era il mio migliore amico a sposarsi. E io ero il testimone._    
“Dovrei andare a svegliare John. Avrà i postumi della sbornia, quindi non sarà molto reattivo.” ho mormorato contro le sue labbra, decisamente poco entusiasta all’idea di dovermene allontanare.   
“Certo, è vero.” ha confermato con un sospiro così profondo da farmi valutare l'idea di rinunciare per sempre all'amicizia di John.   
Qualche secondo dopo, si è allontanata da me e si è alzata dal letto, raccattando i suoi abiti abbandonati disordinatamente sul pavimento.   
“Dove è finito il mio reggiseno?” ha chiesto all'improvviso mentre frugava in ogni angolo della stanza.   
“Se ben ricordo non lo portavi.”   
“Sul serio? Ero convinta di sì...”  
“Ne sono certo.” ho confermato cercando di non mettermi a ridere.   
“Ok, allora una cosa in meno da recuperare.” si è rassegnata aprendo il suo borsone e tirando fuori della biancheria pulita e il suo vestito per il matrimonio.   
“Mi piace quel vestito.”   
Lei si è voltata a guardarmi e ha sorriso, arrossendo.   
 _Come se per lei un banale complimento fosse più imbarazzante di quello che è successo tra noi stanotte._    
“Davvero?”   
“Sì.” ho detto alzandomi anche io dal letto e raggiungendola. “Il giallo tenue fa risaltare il colore della tua carnagione e il taglio è adatto alla tua conformazione fisica.”   
“Suppongo sia un complimento, quindi... grazie.” ha replicato con tono ironico. “Sai, antichi modi di dire come “sei bellissima” sono sempre validi.”   
Ho sbuffato. “Sarebbe così banale.”   
Lei ha riso e poi si è allontanata da me per andare a fare una doccia, ma non prima di lanciarmi uno sguardo malizioso.   
 _Sarebbe illogico sprecare tutta quell'acqua per fare la doccia una sola persona.  
_ Quindi l'ho seguita.   
  
Un'ora dopo eravamo entrambi lavati, profumati e  _molto soddisfatti_.   
L'ho osservata mentre si metteva il vestito e non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedermi se Molly fosse sempre stata così. Era cambiata negli ultimi tre anni? O forse ero stato io a non darle la giusta importanza? Probabilmente era così. Quando l'ho conosciuta l'ho catalogata come  _persona insignificante_  e non mi sono mai preoccupato di rivedere la mia opinione.   
 _Complimenti, Sherlock. Hai sprecato anni della tua vita._    
Ho spazzato via quei pensieri e ho tirato fuori il mio abito dall'armadio. Non morivo certo dalla voglia di indossare una cravatta, ma non avevo scelta.   
“Indosserai quello?” ha chiesto lei sbirciando dallo specchio che aveva di fronte mentre si infilava il vestito.   
“Sì, certo. Perché?”   
“Non so. Avevo l'idea che non ti saresti mai vestito come gli altri. Chissà perché, ma immaginavo che avresti indossato il tuo solito completo nero. Non con la camicia bianca, però, anche se è quella che trovi più comoda. E neanche con quella viola,  _la tua preferita_. Ero convinta avresti messo la camicia nera. Forse perché è l _a mia preferita_. Sono proprio sciocca, vero?” aveva detto tutto ciò senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo su di me, concentrata sulla cerniera sul suo fianco che faticava a chiudere.   
L'ho raggiunta e l'ho chiusa per lei, per poi farla voltare verso di me.   
“Molly Hooper, c'è qualcosa di me che non sai?”   
“Un mucchio di cose. E ho intenzione di scoprirle tutte.” ha detto alzandosi sulle punte e baciandomi.   
  
Quando, a malincuore, sono riuscito a staccarmi da Molly, sono andato nella camera di John. Era in uno stato pietoso e puzzava come una fabbrica di whisky. L'ho tirato su di peso, ignorando le sue lamentele incomprensibili, e l'ho portato in bagno, gettandolo vestito sotto il getto d'acqua fredda. Ha imprecato in maniera davvero fantasiosa. Credo che se lo avesse sentito Mrs. Hudson gli avrebbe lavato la bocca con il sapone.   
Ci è voluto un po' perché ritrovasse la sua lucidità.   
“John, hai quindici minuti. Se non tarderai troverai una tazza di caffè fumante ad aspettarti.” l'ho avvisato mentre lasciavo il bagno.   
Dopo esattamente quattordici minuti e trenta secondi, John è spuntato in salotto con addosso il suo accappatoio e con la faccia di un colorito giallo-verdognolo tipico dei postumi di una sbronza.   
“Non ricordo nemmeno come sono tornato a casa.” ha esordito sorseggiando il suo caffè.   
“Ti ho trascinato io.”   
“Ero così malmesso?”  
“Sì.”   
“Dimmi che non ho fatto qualcosa di stupido.”   
“Non mi pare. Hai solo bevuto e osservato le spogliarelliste per tutto il tempo.”   
“Ma, ho sognato, oppure ho sentito la voce di una donna in casa?”   
Mi sono nascosto dietro le pagine del giornale mentre cercavo la risposta più consona da dare.   
“Una donna?” ho chiesto per prendere tempo.   
“Sì, non potrei giurarci ma sembrava...”   
“Buongiorno John!” lo ha salutato Molly arrivando in quel momento dal piano di sotto.   
“Molly! Sei qui! Così presto?” ha esclamato John sorpreso e, apparentemente, sospettoso.  
“Sì, sto aiutando Mrs. Hudson. Con la sua anca fa fatica a indossare il suo abito e poi serviva qualcuno che vi portasse di sopra i biscotti.” ha spiegato appoggiando un vassoietto sul tavolo.   
“Grazie, davvero, grazie.” ha detto lui con tono confuso. “Sherlock, tu non ringrazi?”   
“Certo. Grazie Molly.” ho detto senza abbassare il giornale che mi nascondeva il volto.   
“Sempre socievole, vero?” ha commentato sarcastico il mio migliore amico. “Comunque sei davvero splendida stamattina, Molly. Con quell'abito sei bellissima.”   
“Grazie.  _Il taglio è adatto alla mia conformazione fisica e il colore fa risaltare la mia carnagione._ ”   
“Sì... certo.” ha replicato John perplesso,  _ovviamente_  non poteva capire cosa intendesse Molly.   
Senza che lui lo notasse, ho abbassato leggermente il giornale e ho ammiccato nella sua direzione. Lei ha sorriso ed è tornata al piano terra da Mrs. Hudson.   
  
Nonostante le mie pessimistiche previsioni, siamo riusciti a partire puntuali da Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson ha chiamato due taxi, uno per lei e Molly che ci ha preceduto, e il secondo per noi.   
Appena saliti, John ha cominciato ad agitarsi. Muoveva mani e piedi continuamente.   
“John.” ho provato a interromperlo, inutilmente. ”John.” ho ripetuto alzando leggermente la voce. “ _John_!” l'ho chiamato per la terza volta, finalmente destandolo dal suo torpore. “Smettila.” ho detto con il tono più autoritario che possiedo.   
“Scusami, è solo che... Dio, sto per sposarmi!”  
“Sì, ora hai chiarito l'ovvio.”  
“Intendo dire... Ma perché lo sto facendo? Cosa mi è passato per la testa? Rovinerò tutto... Sarò un disastro. Mary scoprirà presto che sono un fallimento come uomo, come medico e come compagno, e mi lascerà. Come tutte le altre.”   
“Non essere sciocco. Lei sa già tutte queste cose e sta con te  _nonostante_  ciò.” John mi ha fissato stupito e, apparentemente, offeso. “Sai cosa voglio dire...”   
“No, Sherlock. Ti prego illuminami.”   
“D'accordo, John. Se è questo che vuoi.” ho acconsentito sbuffando. “Conosci Mary da quasi due anni e da un anno siete fidanzati. Quindi, lei ha avuto modo di osservarti e studiarti e se ha accettato di sposarti significa che ti ritiene all'altezza delle sue aspettative. Ritiene che sarai un buon marito. In caso contrario, non avrebbe accettato la tua proposta di matrimonio. Deve aver capito di avere trovato l'ultimo brav'uomo di tutta Londra e non avrà voluto farselo scappare.” ho concluso con tono ironico.   
“Lo pensi davvero?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Che io sia  _l'ultimo brav'uomo di tutta Londra_?”   
“Certo. L'ho sempre pensato.”   
“Grazie.”   
Per un minuto è sceso il silenzio. Ma mancava ancora un bel tragitto per arrivare alla chiesa.   
“Non mi hai mai detto cosa pensi di Mary.”   
“L'ho vista solo una volta e mezzo.”   
“Che per te è fin troppo.”  
“John,  _ti prego_.”   
“Sherlock, ci tengo a saperlo.”   
Ho fatto un sospiro. Non solo rischiavo di essere esonerato come testimone, cosa che tra l'altro mi avrebbe deluso solo in parte, ma rischiavo di essere malmenato in taxi dal mio migliore amico. Avrebbe anche potuto smettere di essere il mio migliore amico, se non dosavo le parole.   
“Cosa vuoi sapere?”  
“Quello che pensi.”   
“Penso che sia una donna molto fragile. Ha avuto un'infanzia difficile a causa di una madre ipercritica che ha minato la sua autostima. Per questa ragione ha avuto dei seri disturbi alimentari, per i quali è stata anche in terapia. Dopo la morte della madre è riuscita a trovare un equilibrio, ma è comunque un candelotto pronto a esplodere da un momento all'altro. Fai attenzione, potrebbe essere eccessivamente nevrotica, anche se essendo una donna non è così anomalo...”   
John si è messo a ridere.   
“Le tue conclusioni sono sempre affascinanti, ma io voglio sapere  _cosa pensi di lei._  La tua opinione in merito, non cosa hai dedotto osservandola per un minuto e mezzo.”   
“La mia opinione?”  
“Sì. Lei ti piace?”   
Ho guardato John confuso. Perché gli interessava se lei mi piaceva o no? Cosa avrebbe cambiato? Non era necessaria la mia opinione per la buona riuscita del suo matrimonio, quindi  _perché ci teneva tanto_?   
“Non capisco.”  
“Sherlock, sei il mio migliore amico. Sei una delle persone a cui tengo di più a questo mondo. Voglio solo sapere se andrai d'accordo con l'unica altra persona a cui voglio bene quanto ne voglio a te.”   
Avrei potuto dire tante cose, ma sinceramente non sapevo da che parte cominciare. Non è una cosa che mi capita normalmente. Ho riflettuto qualche secondo prima di trovare la frase giusta.   
“Penso che possiate essere una coppia equilibrata. Avete lo stesso desiderio di mettere al mondo una famiglia. Lei è paziente e non è stupida, o almeno non più della media. Credo sia una compagna adeguata per te.”   
“ _Compagna adeguata_?”  
“Sì, non va bene?”  
“No, no, va bene. D'altra parte solo tu riesci a trovare simili termini per definire i rapporti umani. Come era quel termine che hai usato la scorsa settimana?  _Proficua relazione_. E parlavi della tua amicizia con Molly... Sei davvero unico, amico mio.”   
“Ne sono consapevole. Quindi sei soddisfatto della mia opinione?”  
“Sì, certo. Grazie. Comunque, sapevo dei suoi disturbi alimentari, di sua madre e della terapia. Sono un medico, ne abbiamo parlato.”   
Siamo rimasti in silenzio per un minuto. Ormai mancava poco alla chiesa,  _fortunatamente_.   
“A che ora è arrivata Molly stamattina?” ha chiesto all’improvviso John, come ricordandosene per caso.  
Ecco. Sapevo che prima o poi l'argomento sarebbe stato sollevato.   
“Non ho guardato l'orologio.”   
“Era molto presto.”  
“Credo di sì.”   
“L'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato di Molly è stato il giorno in cui facevi il violinista depresso. Poi, senza una ragione apparente, ti è passata. Mi sono perso qualche passaggio?”  
Ho preferito ignorare la domanda guardando fuori dal finestrino, ma John non è uno che si arrende.   
“Molly oggi avrebbe dovuto portare il suo fidanzato, ma è venuta sola. Giusto?”   
“Vedo che gli effetti della sbornia stanno passando. Cominci persino a notare la presenza o assenza delle persone.”   
“Sherlock, cosa è successo?”  
“Nulla di cui ti debba preoccupare. Siamo arrivati.”   
 _Grazie a Dio._    
 _Il viaggio in taxi più lungo che abbia mai fatto. E sono anche stato in auto con un tassista serial killer._    
Non vedevo l'ora che la giornata finisse.   
  
La cerimonia è stata semplice e breve.  _Per fortuna_. Tutta quell'esposizione di sentimenti mi stava davvero facendo impazzire. Tutte quelle donne che piangevano... Era come essere intrappolati in un incubo.   
L'unica cosa che mi ha fatto stare meglio, durante tutta la cerimonia, è stato poter rivolgere il mio sguardo a Molly. Lei non piangeva. Sorrideva.   
 _E guardava me, non gli sposi. Era come se fosse lì solo per me._    
Durante il ricevimento non ho avuto modo di avvicinarmi a lei. Era sempre requisita da Mrs. Hudson e, in alcuni casi, da Lestrade. In realtà mi infastidiva che lui le stesse così vicino. Lei però non sembrava ascoltarlo troppo. Era sempre occupata a tenere stretto il foulard intorno al collo per nascondere i lividi, e i suoi occhi mi cercavano.  _Continuamente._    
Quando è arrivato il momento del mio brindisi, sono riuscito a seguire la traccia che avevo scritto, ma ho leggermente modificato la fine. Ho sostituito “affascinante sposa” con “adorabile sposa”. Sapevo che John lo avrebbe apprezzato. Infatti, alla fine del brindisi mi ha abbracciato, facendomi sentire decisamente inadeguato. Non sapendo bene come reagire a quel contatto fisico indesiderato, gli ho dato una pacca sulla spalla e finalmente lui si è staccato. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e per mascherarlo è andato a ballare con sua moglie, lasciandomi finalmente solo.   
Ma la pace non è durata a lungo.   
“Bel discorso, fratello.” ha esordito Mycroft comparendo alle mie spalle. “Sembrava così  _spontaneo_ e _sincero_.”  
“Era sincero.”  
“Ma non spontaneo, giusto? Quanti discorsi hai scritto prima di scegliere questo?”   
Ho evitato di rispondere. Detesto che mio fratello mi controlli così da vicino.  _Spiare_. Il termine giusto è spiare.   
“Ti interessa sapere cosa è successo all'ex fidanzato della Dottoressa Hooper?”   
Mi sono voltato a guardarlo, incuriosito e un tantino preoccupato.   
“Cosa intendi? Molly non desidera che sia sporta denuncia.”  
“Lo so, ma non sarà necessario. È stato fermato per guida in stato di ebrezza e perquisito. Nell'auto aveva un quantitativo di droga del valore di un piccolo stato.”  
“Non era ubriaco. E non è uno spacciatore.”  
“Tu dici? Eppure le prove sono schiaccianti.”   
“Mycroft, perché lo stai facendo?” ho domandato rivolgendogli uno sguardo indagatore.  
“Perché non sopporto chi mette le mani addosso a una donna. Senza contare che la dottoressa Hooper sembra aver fatto breccia nel freddo cuore del mio fratellino.  _Mamma ne sarebbe entusiasta._  Inoltre, ritengo sia un valido elemento ed è stata fondamentale nell'inscenare la tua morte.  _Le dobbiamo molto._  Credo potrebbe esserci ancora utile in futuro. Ho pensato fosse meglio occuparmi della sua incolumità.”   
Mio fratello non ha nessun interesse a combattere la violenza sulle donne, né si preoccupa della mia situazione sentimentale. Ha solo colto l’occasione per allungare le sue malefiche spire su Molly.   
 _Come se io glielo lasciassi fare._    
“Comunque,” ha aggiunto poco dopo, “la porta del suo appartamento è stata sistemata, quindi se lo desidera stanotte può tornare a casa sua. _Sempre che tu voglia lasciarla andare._ ”   
“Mycroft, devi smetterla di spiarmi. Non sei meglio di un guardone.”   
“Tranquillo, so quando distogliere lo sguardo.”   
Ne dubitavo fortemente.   
“Comunque, questa informazione per il momento è...  _riservata_.” ho precisato poco dopo.   
“Quindi non hai ancora informato John.”   
“Attendo il momento opportuno.”   
“Capisco. Bene, da me non lo verrà a sapere di certo. Ora è meglio che vada. È stata una cerimonia davvero deliziosa, ma affari di stato mi attendono. Saluta la felice coppia da parte mia. E,  _naturalmente_ , dai i miei omaggi alla Dottoressa Hooper.”   
Finalmente, l'ingombrante presenza di mio fratello si stava allontanando.   
Al centro della sala, John e Mary stavano ballando applauditi da tutti. Mrs. Hudson continuava a piangere in un angolo. E Molly stava ballando con Lestrade.   
 _Cosa?_  
 _Lestrade?_    
Ho attraversato la sala e li ho raggiunti, toccando la spalla di Greg.   
“Credo che questo ballo sia mio.”   
Molly ha sussultato e Lestrade sembrava in imbarazzo.   
“Ecco io...”   
“Molly lo ha promesso a me.”  
“Sherlock, potresti aspettare il prossimo?” mi ha implorato lei, apparentemente cercando di dirmi qualcosa con lo sguardo che non capivo.   
“No.”   
“Ok, allora io vado. Non è un problema.” ha detto Greg lasciando Molly e allontanandosi. “Non sapevo che tu sapessi ballare.” ha detto ridendo prima di sparire dietro un gruppo di persone.   
Senza attendere oltre, ho preso Molly fra le braccia e abbiamo iniziato a ballare qualcosa che sembrava un valzer.   
“Sherlock, non avresti dovuto essere così scortese con Greg.”   
“Ti stringeva. Non mi piaceva.”   
“Stavamo solo ballando.”  
“Lo so. Non mi piaceva.”   
“Greg è molto depresso da quando ha divorziato. Cercavo solo di essere cortese. Mi spiaceva vederlo in un angolo a rimuginare sul suo matrimonio fallito.”   
“So anche questo. E so anche che aveva notato che non porti più l'anello di fidanzamento. Stava cominciando a pensare che la tua cortesia fosse qualcosa di più. E dopo, con qualche bicchiere in corpo, avrebbe provato a baciarti. Tu lo avresti rifiutato e lui sarebbe tornato a casa imbarazzato e più depresso di prima. Credimi, è meglio se sono intervenuto.”   
Lei ha sospirato. Non sembrava contenta.   
“Non ho fatto bene? Ho evitato una situazione spiacevole per te e una figuraccia per Lestrade.”   
“Lo so. Avevi buone intenzioni. Ma i tuoi modi non sono stati molto carini. Così sei sembrato solo un cane che marca il territorio.”   
“Un cane?”  
“Sì. Sembravi solo geloso.”   
“Io...” ho iniziato non sapendo bene come proseguire. “ _Io non sono geloso_! E se lo fossi non mi comporterei come un  _cane_!”   
“L'hai appena fatto. Ci mancava solo che pisciassi negli angoli.”   
Mi sono bloccato nella pista da ballo e l'ho osservata scioccato.   
“Cosa?”   
Non riuscivo a credere che Molly mi parlasse in quel modo.   
“Hai capito benissimo. Sono certa che quel tuo geniale cervello conosce le abitudini canine in merito alle proprietà. O è una di quelle cose che, non essendo utile per il lavoro, hai deciso di non sapere?”   
Si stava burlando di me. Era evidente. Voleva portarmi ad ammettere che ero geloso.  _Tremendamente geloso._  Ed era vero, ma non avevo intenzione di confessarlo.   
“Molly Hooper, sono perfettamente consapevole di quali sono gli atteggiamenti canini, ma non posso credere che tu mi stia paragonando a un animale.”  
“Oh, sì, lo sto facendo. E lo rifarò, quindi abituati.” ha insistito con finto tono irato, ma che in realtà era divertito.   
Era evidente che si tratteneva dal ridere.   
“Tu non puoi...”  
“Non posso? Non posso fare cosa? Io posso fare quello che voglio, quindi stai molto attento a quello che dici, Sherlock Holmes.” mi ha sfidato con sguardo malizioso.   
“Non puoi dirmi una cosa del genere e pensare di passarla liscia.” ho replicato sullo stesso tono.   
Lei è scoppiata a ridere.   
“Intendi punirmi?” ha domandato con tono suadente.   
Ho avvicinato il viso al suo orecchio, dandole un piccolo bacio sulla nuca e poi le ho sussurrato “Oh, sì. Con immenso piacere.”


	9. 8

**8**

 

Fortunatamente, John è partito la sera stessa del matrimonio per il suo viaggio di nozze e Mrs. Hudson è andata a passare il week end da sua sorella, perché sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante averli per casa mentre io e Molly sfruttavamo quei giorni per  _approfondire il nostro rapporto._    
Ed è stato davvero molto appagante.   
Alla fine del week end mi sentivo bene. Era come se ogni parte del mio corpo fosse incredibilmente ricettiva, ma allo stesso tempo non provavo quell'insoddisfazione tipica che mi portava a cercare dei mezzi per tenermi impegnato, a qualunque costo.   
Avevo provato qualcosa di simile solo quando assumevo droghe, ma quell'effetto era molto più effimero e molto meno piacevole. L'effetto della  _droga Molly Hooper_ , invece, era piacevole sotto ogni aspetto. Non aveva effetti collaterali e il suo effetto era decisamente di maggiore durata. O almeno lo era sino a che lei restava con me.   
Ecco perché vederla preparare la valigia per tornare al suo appartamento mi metteva decisamente in allarme.   
“Non è necessario che tu vada.” ho detto cercando di non sembrare troppo insistente.   
Ero ancora a letto, avvolto solo da un lenzuolo, e la osservavo piegare e conservare le sue cose dentro alla sua valigia.   
“Sì, invece. Domani mattina alle sei inizia il mio turno in ospedale.” ha risposto lei senza nemmeno voltarsi.   
“Puoi comunque passare la notte qui.”  
“E con quali vestiti dovrei andare a lavoro? Con l'abito del matrimonio? O con il pigiama? Devo tornare a casa. Hai detto che la porta è sistemata, quindi non ho motivo per non farlo.”  
 _La porta. Accidenti a Mycroft, per una volta poteva anche non essere così efficiente._    
“Dovresti portare un cambio di abiti qui, così non saresti costretta a tornare al tuo appartamento nel cuore della notte.”  
“Non è il cuore della notte. Sono solo le otto di sera.” ha replicato lei con tono divertito.   
“Comunque, vengo con te. Passerò la notte da te.”  
“Come? Perché?” ha chiesto con tono confuso voltandosi finalmente verso di me.   
“Perché due giorni fa sei stata aggredita e mi sentirei più tranquillo se potessi occuparmi di te.”   
“Non ho bisogno di un baby-sitter.” ha detto sempre con il suo tono ironico.  
“Non oserei mai propormi come tuo baby-sitter.”   
“Allora come vorresti proporti?”  
“Pensavo a come tuo personale  _dispensatore di piacere sessuale._ ”   
Molly ha riso mentre chiudeva la cerniera della sua valigia con un unico fluido movimento.   
“Sherlock, non hai bisogno di passare ogni istante con me per questo. Non sarebbe  _logico._  E la logica è il tuo forte.”   
“Infatti. La cosa più logica sarebbe che tu vivessi qui.”   
“Come?” ha domandato sorpresa voltandosi a guardarmi. “Dici sul serio?”   
“Certo. Non ha senso che tu o io facciamo avanti e indietro tra i nostri appartamenti. E poi trovo che svegliarmi con te accanto sia molto piacevole.”   
Lei ha deglutito e ha fatto qualche passo verso di me, per poi fermarsi quando era così vicina che avrei potuto toccarla solo allungando un braccio.   
“Sherlock, pensavo che dovessimo mantenere la nostra relazione segreta, almeno per il momento.”   
“Non sarebbe un problema. Ufficialmente tu prenderesti la stanza di John, come mia coinquilina, anche se in realtà la useresti al massimo come guardaroba. Agli altri sembrerà solo che tu volessi risparmiare sull'affitto e abitare più vicino al Barth's. E, per quanto mi riguarda, avere la mia patologa preferita sotto il mio stesso tetto agevolerebbe il mio lavoro. Nessuno ci troverebbe qualcosa di strano.”   
“Sherlock...”   
“Non voglio dover avere nuovamente discussioni come queste.  _Casa mia o casa tua?_  È una totale perdita di tempo.”  
“Sherlock, stai correndo troppo.” ha cercato di obbiettare con tono serio.  
“No, sto ottimizzando i tempi.”  
“Il significato è lo stesso.”  
“No, in realtà...”  
“Sherlock! Santo cielo, fermati e rifletti!” mi ha interrotto prima che potessi replicare. “Non dobbiamo avere fretta. La nostra relazione è iniziata da appena due giorni, è troppo presto per vivere insieme.”   
“Perché?”   
“Perché prima dovremmo conoscerci meglio, frequentarci per un po' per conoscere i rispettivi pregi e difetti, e solo in seguito decidere se siamo adatti a vivere insieme.”   
“Io ti conosco già perfettamente. E tu conosci me. Quello che dici non ha senso.”   
“Sherlock, non è una gara. L'importante non è fare le cose in fretta, ma farle bene. Capisci?”   
“Sinceramente no. Io so già che andrebbe bene. Tu non ne sei convinta?”   
Cominciavo a preoccuparmi. Molly sembrava terrorizzata dalla mia proposta, mentre io pensavo che avrebbe gradito e che ne sarebbe stata addirittura entusiasta.   
Mi sono alzato e mi sono posizionato di fronte a lei, in modo da poter studiare le sue reazioni.   
“In effetti, no. Temo che potrebbero esserci delle difficoltà ad adattarci l'una alle abitudini dell'altro. E io non ho mai vissuto con un uomo, eccetto mio padre.”   
 _Occhi lucidi. Fiato corto. Carotide pulsante. Era terrorizzata._    
“D'accordo. Allora faremo un programma in modo da poterti adattare gradatamente.” ho proposto cercando di andarle incontro. Di agevolarla.  
“Un programma?”  
“Certo. Poco alla volta ti abituerai.”  
“Io non credo che sia una buona idea. Non si possono programmare certe cose.”   
“Certo che si può.” ho confermato avvicinandomi a lei. “E stanotte vengo a casa tua. Così comincio subito ad osservare e memorizzare le tue abitudini nel tuo ambiente naturale.”   
“Sherlock, non sono un maledetto panda!”   
“No, ovviamente. Non ne hai né la dimensione né la peluria, ma sei comunque una specie rara.”   
“Non sei divertente.”   
“Non volevo essere divertente. Voglio davvero passare la notte con te.”   
Lei ha sbuffato e poi ha riso.   
“D'accordo. Solo stanotte, però. Non voglio che ci impantaniamo in un rapporto simbiotico. Sarebbe una rovina.”   
“ _Simbiotico_?”  
“Sì, quel genere di rapporto in cui due personalità si fondono in una. E la conseguenza è che nessuna delle due sopravvive.”   
“So bene cosa sia una  _simbiosi._  Succede solo a chi ha due personalità deboli e un quoziente intellettivo sotto la media.”  
“No, Sherlock. Può succedere anche quando una delle due personalità è talmente forte da assorbire e annullare l'altra.”  
“Tu hai paura che io ti  _annulli_?” le ho domandato capendo solo in quel momento cosa intendeva.   
“Succederebbe, Sherlock. Tu non ti rendi conto, ma la tua personalità soggioga chiunque ti stia intorno. Guarda il povero John! Sino a che viveva con te non è mai riuscito a portare avanti una relazione. E sai perché? Perché tu assorbivi tutta la sua attenzione, tutte le sue energie. L'unico motivo per cui John è riuscito a sposare Mary è che quando l'ha conosciuta tu eri...  _lontano_. Perché tu sei così, tu travolgi tutti.”   
“Quindi mi stai accusando di essere solo un egoista che assorbe le energie altrui.” ho concluso sentendo un certo fastidio invadermi.  
 _Non Molly. Lei non può fare un errore simile. Lei mi conosce meglio di chiunque altro._    
“No, Sherlock, tu non sei egoista, ma senza che tu ti renda conto tendi a...  _stregare gli altri.”_    
“E tu non vuoi essere stregata.”   
“ _Io sono già stregata da te,_  ma voglio continuare a essere indipendente. Non mi vorresti se fossi solo una bambola senza più una personalità propria. Aiutami a non perdermi nella tua magia.” ha confessato con sguardo implorante.   
Mi stava pregando di darle tempo.  _Nient'altro._  Sono stato in grado di aspettare tre anni per tornare a casa, posso dare del tempo a Molly.   
“Non so se ho capito tutto quello che vuoi dire, ma ci rifletterò su.” ho acconsentito infine chinandomi a baciarla. “Domani, però. Stanotte voglio stare con te.”  
“D'accordo. Ma da domani torniamo alle nostre solite abitudini. Ognuno a casa sua. E ognuno al suo lavoro. Spero di essere stata chiara.”  
“ _Trasparente_.”


	10. 9

**9**

 

Come voleva Molly, abbiamo ripreso la nostra  _routine_. Viviamo le nostre giornate separatamente, incontrandoci solo al Barth's come prima, però qualche volta l'accompagno a casa e mi fermo da lei per un po'.  _Non tutta la notte, però._  Lei preferisce che per il momento ognuno abbia i propri spazi. Immagino sia giusto così, ma devo ammettere che mi secca terribilmente non controllare la situazione.   
Nel frattempo, ho fatto il mio meglio per tenermi impegnato. Ho iniziato diversi esperimenti scientifici. E ho composto. Ma questo non è stato sufficiente. Senza la benefica presenza di Molly a calmarmi, ero  _nervoso_.  _Iperattivo. Annoiato._    
Avevo bisogno di lavorare. Avevo bisogno di un caso.   
Quando alla fine è arrivato, avrei preferito non fosse su richiesta di mio fratello.   
Si è presentato una mattina a Baker Street mentre terminavo di comporre una melodia. L'ho sentito salire le scale lentamente, sapevo benissimo che era lui, il suo modo di camminare e il suo dopobarba sono inconfondibili.   
“Delizioso motivo, fratello. Lo stai componendo per qualcuno in particolare?”   
“Cosa vuoi, Mycroft?”   
“Non posso semplicemente passare a vedere come stai?”  
“ _Ti prego_.” ho detto voltandomi verso di lui. “Non penserai davvero che io ci creda?”   
Lui ha riso e si è seduto sulla poltrona, guardandosi intorno.   
“Vedo che sei senza un caso da molto tempo. E che la Dottoressa Hooper non passa la notte qui da diversi giorni. Devi essere terribilmente annoiato.”  
“Mi tengo impegnato con dei progetti personali.”  
“Oh, sì. I tuoi esperimenti e le tue composizioni. Non sono abbastanza però, giusto?”   
Ho sospirato e mi sono seduto in poltrona, davanti a lui.   
“Cosa vuoi, Mycroft?”   
“Vorrei proporti un caso. Il figlio di un mio amico è sospettato d'omicidio. Le prove sembrano essere schiaccianti, ma lui sostiene la sua innocenza.”   
“Perché dovrei interessarmene? Se le prove sono schiaccianti probabilmente è davvero colpevole, a che scopo perdere del tempo?”   
“Te lo chiedo come favore personale.”   
“Perché non ci pensi tu? Hai tutte le risorse per sbrogliare la faccenda.”   
“Non voglio rischiare di essere coinvolto. Occupo una posizione troppo...  _appariscente_.”   
“Allora ammetti che il tuo ruolo nel governo britannico è più importante di quello che vuoi far apparire.”   
Mio fratello ha sorriso mostrando i denti, con un espressione davvero pericolosa.  _Come uno squalo_.   
“Sherlock, questo caso mostra alcune particolarità interessanti. Dovresti almeno sentire di cosa si tratta. O almeno leggere ciò che è riportato sul giornale di stamattina. Io ci ho trovato alcune stranezze. Il resto potrai scoprirlo parlando con il sospettato, Andrew McFarlane.”   
“Non credo che lo farò.”   
“Vuoi continuare con questa faida infantile?”  
“No, in realtà non voglio allungare la lista dei debiti che hai nei miei confronti.”  
“Mi pare di avere abbondantemente riparato al danno fatto.”   
“Non credo proprio. Ho perso tre anni della mia vita  _a causa tua_. Sei molto lontano dal riparare.”  
“Allora consideralo un favore personale, in cambio del servizio reso alla Dottoressa Hooper.”   
“Servizio che non è stato richiesto. Dovevi solo tenerla sotto sorveglianza, il resto è stato di tua iniziativa.”   
Mycroft è rimasto in silenzio, osservandomi. Non sapeva o non voleva rispondere.   
“Per favore, Sherlock. Dai almeno un'occhiata al caso. Se non è di tuo interesse, va bene. Ti chiedo solo di considerarlo.”   
Mi sono rialzato e ho riabbracciato il mio violino.   
“Ci penserò, ma non farci troppo affidamento.”   
“D'accordo.” ha concluso sbuffando e alzandosi dalla poltrona. “Nel caso tu decida di occupartene, saresti così gentile da informarmi?”   
Non ho risposto e ho ricominciato a suonare. Mio fratello ha alzato gli occhi al cielo e se n'è andato senza aggiungere altro.   
Non appena ho sentito chiudersi il portone, sono andato alla ricerca del giornale di oggi. E ho trovato immediatamente il caso di cui parlava.   
  
  
 _ **Efferato omicidio! Giovane avvocato agli arresti.**_    
  
 _Nella notte di ieri si è consumato un terribile crimine nella periferia di Londra._  
 _Ciò che inizialmente sembrava essere l'incendio di una vecchia legnaia, si è rivelato essere la scena di un brutale omicidio._    
 _Poco dopo la mezzanotte, la legnaia situata nella proprietà di Mr. Jones, un costruttore in pensione, ha preso fuoco. Durante le operazioni per spegnere l'incendio, non è stato possibile trovare il proprietario, nonostante a quell'ora di notte sia normalmente nel suo letto a dormire. Dopo un'attenta ricerca, sono state ritrovate delle tracce di sangue nel suo studio, in particolare sopra il manico di legno di un elegante ombrello._    
 _In seguito, tra i resti della legnaia bruciata, sono stati rinvenuti i resti di un corpo smembrato carbonizzato che è stato possibile identificare solo dagli abiti. Le analisi del DNA sono ancora in corso, ma si ritiene appartenesse a Mr. Jones._    
 _La governante, Mrs. Harris, una volta interrogata, ha confermato che Mr. Jones aveva ospitato quella sera un giovane avvocato, Mr. Andrew McFarlane, e che egli si era presentato proprio con quell'ombrello. In seguito, Mrs. Harris non aveva avuto modo di vederlo andare via perché si era ritirata per la notte molto presto._    
 _Non sono state rinvenute altre impronte digitali o di scarpe nello studio, e i documenti di Mr. Jones erano sparsi ovunque. In base a queste prove evidenti, è stato spiccato un mandato di cattura per Mr. Andrew McFarlane, che è stato messo agli arresti questa notte._    
  
Il caso era piuttosto stano in effetti. Perché mai il giovane avvocato avrebbe dovuto uccidere il suo cliente? E perché farlo a casa sua, in quell'orario, quando poteva benissimo essere identificato dalla governante? E perché usare il suo ombrello e poi lasciarlo lì? E che dire della legnaia bruciata? Era tutto decisamente illogico.   
Senza attendere oltre, ho chiamato Lestrade e ho ottenuto immediatamente il permesso di recarmi presso la scena del crimine a dare un'occhiata.   
Meno di un'ora dopo ero lì. La polizia teneva ancora sotto controllo la zona. I nastri erano ancora presenti. Mi sono presentato all'agente di guardia che mi ha fissato come se vedesse un fantasma.   
“Fallo passare, Lewis.” ha ordinato una voce di donna purtroppo a me molto familiare.   
L'agente mi ha fatto passare e poco dopo mi sono trovato di fronte al sergente Donovan.   
“Sally, quanto tempo.”   
“Già. Non posso certo dire che tu mi sia mancato.”  
“Il sentimento è reciproco. Lestrade ti ha informato?”  
“Sì, puoi curiosare, abbiamo già fatto i nostri rilievi. Non capisco perché tu sia qui in effetti. Non c'è nulla da fare. McFarlane è colpevole.”   
“Sally, non dovresti tirare delle conclusioni affrettate, rischi di rovinare gli ingranaggi arrugginiti del tuo cervello.” le ho detto entrando nella villa. “Che cosa avete rilevato dalle analisi del DNA?”   
“Niente di fatto. Pare che fosse troppo compromesso per ricavare qualcosa di utile.”   
“Chi ha fatto le analisi?”  
“La squadra di Anderson.”   
 _Ovviamente._    
“Sarebbe possibile richiedere un secondo parere? Sono certo che la Dottoressa Hooper al Barth's sarebbe in grado di fare di meglio.”   
“Non so se questo possa essere...”  
“Lestrade approverà.”   
Donovan ha annuito e si è allontanata leggermente per telefonare al commissario capo.   
Nel frattempo ho osservato la stanza. Il sangue era poco, decisamente  _troppo poco_. Quel cadavere non aveva sanguinato molto. Forse era ancora vivo quando è stato chiuso nella legnaia? I documenti sparsi in giro non presentavano niente di importante. Di rilevante, c'era la copia di un'assicurazione sulla vita con beneficiario un certo Mr. Cornelius, ma non era specificato chi fosse.   
Dopodiché, sono andato a parlare con la governante, Mrs. Harris. Non ne ho ottenuto molto, in verità. La donna ha confermato ciò che riportava il giornale.   
 _Il suo sguardo era basso e mai fisso su un punto. Continuava a stringere i pugni. Il suo naso era arrossato in punta, dovuta al fatto che il suo corpo reagiva a quello che stava dicendo. Mentiva._    
Ho fatto finta di nulla e l'ho lasciata andare. Poi sono tornato dal sergente Donovan.   
“Ho bisogno di parlare con il sospettato.”   
“Non credo che sia...”  
“Cosa ti ha detto Lestrade?”  
“Ha detto che hai carta bianca.”   
“Perfetto. Portami da McFarlane.”   
Quando siamo arrivati a Scotland Yard per prima cosa ho visto una donna in lacrime, identificandola immediatamente come Mrs. McFarlane, la madre del sospettato.   
“Ho già parlato con i poliziotti. Mio figlio è innocente!” ha detto quando le ho domandato se potevo farle qualche domanda.   
“Io non sono un poliziotto. Suo marito ha chiesto la mia consulenza tramite mio fratello. Sono Sherlock Holmes.”   
La donna ha sussultato leggermente e poi i suoi occhi si sono spalancati.  _Speranza_.   
“Ma certo! Mi perdoni, non l'avevo riconosciuta.”  
“Cosa può dirmi su Mr. Jones? Lo conosceva?”  
La donna si è rabbuiata immediatamente.   
“Lo conoscevo anni fa. Eravamo fidanzati, ma poi quando ho capito che razza di uomo fosse, l'ho lasciato. Godeva nel torturare gli animali. Gatti, cani, conigli... Che razza di essere fa del male a delle creature indifese? Dopo averlo lasciato ho conosciuto mio marito. Il giorno del mio matrimonio, quel demonio di Jones mi ha inviato una mia foto in cui la faccia era stata sfregiata con un coltello. Mio figlio sapeva questa storia e non aveva mai avuto niente a che fare con lui. Non so in realtà perché avrebbe dovuto recarsi nella sua casa. Non si conoscevano nemmeno.”   
“Capisco. Ha domandato questo a suo figlio?”  
“Non ne ho avuto l'occasione.”   
Quando mezz'ora dopo, mi sono trovato fronte ad Andrew McFarlane, ho capito che non poteva essere stato lui a uccidere quell'uomo.   
 _La sua altezza, la sua conformazione fisica, la sua palese insufficienza toracica, indicavano che non era in grado di dare un colpo mortale con un bastone o, come in questo caso, con un ombrello_.   
Ho parlato comunque con lui, avevo bisogno della sua versione dei fatti.   
“Mr. Jones è venuto l'altro ieri nel mio studio, portando con se una brutta copia di un testamento. Voleva che venisse trascritto in forma legale. Mentre lo facevo mi sono reso conto che il beneficiario di tutto ero io. Non capivo il perché, era la prima volta che vedevo quell'uomo. Sapevo che aveva conosciuto i miei genitori in passato, ma sapevo anche che non erano in buoni rapporti, quindi perché mai avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa simile? Lui si è giustificato dicendo che voleva farsi perdonare per i modi che aveva avuto in passato e mi chiese di non rivelare a nessuno del testamento sino a che non fosse stato lui a darmi l'autorizzazione. Non vedevo perché negare questa richiesta. Mi ha invitato a casa sua per cena, in modo da mostrarmi alcuni documenti. Mi sono recato da lui,  _effettivamente con quell'ombrello_ , un regalo per la mia laurea. Dopo alcune ore di lavoro, quando me ne stavo andando, però, non riuscivo più a trovarlo. Mr. Jones mi disse che lo avrebbe fatto cercare l'indomani e che me lo avrebbe fatto avere al più presto. E così me ne andai. L'indomani mattina, leggendo i giornali, ho scoperto cosa era avvenuto. Non ho idea del perché, ma qualcuno sta cercando di incastrarmi.”   
Era la stessa conclusione a cui ero giunto io quella mattina. Ora avevo bisogno di prove scientifiche.   
 _Avevo bisogno di Molly._    
Mi sono recato al Barth's, portando con me le sue patatine preferite e una tazza di caffè fumante. L'avevo avvisata con un sms che probabilmente sarei passato in laboratorio, ma quando mi ha visto è rimasta comunque sorpresa.   
“Non ti aspettavo così presto.”  
“Lo so. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per un caso. Sei occupata?”  
“Devo solo finire le scartoffie. Di cosa si tratta?”  
“Sembrerebbe un omicidio. Ci sono dei resti carbonizzati da cui Scotland Yard non è riuscita a estrarre del DNA, ma sono certo che tu potresti.”   
Lei ha sorriso in quel suo modo particolare, arricciando il naso e mordendosi il labbro superiore. Fa sempre così quando le faccio dei complimenti.   
“Posso provare.” ha accettato alzando le spalle.   
Un'ora dopo eravamo entrambi occupati a osservare delle cellule al microscopio. Ancora nessun risultato valido. Doveva pur essere rimasta una traccia, se pur minima, da cui rilevare del DNA!   
Mentre passavo a un altro vetrino, ho gettato un'occhiata a Molly.   
 _Era concentrata. Seria. Affascinante_.   
“Hai impegni dopo?” le ho chiesto guardando nel mio microscopio.   
“No, e tu?”  
“Finito con questo dovrei occuparmi di far arrestare un criminale, ma credo di poterlo fare anche domani mattina.”   
Lei ha riso, sempre continuando a studiare il suo campione.   
“Magari questa sera potremmo fare qualcosa di diverso.”  
“Qualcosa di diverso? Intendi che non vuoi che mi infili nel tuo letto?”   
“Intendo che,  _forse_ , potremmo avere  _un vero appuntamento_. Sai, in un ristorante. Che ne pensi?”   
Ho alzato lo sguardo e l'ho osservata. Lei continuava a non distrarsi.   
“Sì, forse. Potremmo andare da Angelo. È un piccolo ristorante italiano, molto riservato. Io di solito ci vado quando sto indagando, ma la clientela è principalmente composta da coppie in atteggiamenti romantici, quindi dovrebbe andare bene.”   
“Sì, può andare.” ha accettato lei voltandosi finalmente a guardarmi. “E magari dopo potrei essere io a infilarmi nel tuo letto. Cosa ne pensi?”  
“Mi sembra un'ottima idea.”   
“Bene.”   
Entrambi siamo tornati ai nostri campioni di cellule carbonizzate e in meno di un'ora avevamo il nostro risultato, che confermava le mie teorie e scagionava Andrew McFarlane.   
Ho scritto immediatamente un sms a Lestrade.   
  
 _Ho le prove dell'innocenza di McFarlane. Manda uno dei tuoi agenti a ritirarle al Barth's. Domani mattina dovrò rivedere la scena del crimine. SH_    
  
E poi un secondo a mio fratello.   
  
 _McFarlane è innocente. Domani il caso sarà risolto e lui rilasciato. SH_    
  
Come da copione, nemmeno un grazie. Fratello ingrato.   
Dopo aver consegnato le prove nelle mani di un agente, io e Molly siamo andati fuori a cena insieme per la prima volta.   
 _E mi è piaciuto._  
  
La mattina dopo mi sono svegliato con lei accovacciata addosso.  _Come un koala che si aggrappa a un albero._  I suoi capelli morbidi e profumati erano sparpagliati coprendo il suo viso. Le sue labbra erano appena appoggiate sul mio collo, in maniera apparentemente casuale.   
Ho guardato l’orologio. Era presto. Non volevo svegliarla. Apprezzavo troppo la sua vicinanza. Ed erano giorni che desideravo svegliarmi di nuovo accanto a lei. Finalmente me lo aveva concesso, quindi dovevo assolutamente gustarmi appieno quella sensazione. In realtà, avrei voluto restare tutto il giorno in quel letto con lei, ma non mi era possibile. Dovevo concludere il mio caso. E per la prima volta non avevo nessuna voglia di farlo. _Decisamente questo non era da me_.   
Mi sono messo su un fianco e l’ho stretta a me, e questo l’ha svegliata.   
“Buongiorno.”  
“Buongiorno. Voglio che tu venga con me sulla scena del crimine.”   
Lei ha riso, come fa sempre quando le faccio proposte inaspettate.   
“Sherlock, preferirei di no. Io sono a mio agio nel mio laboratorio, ma in una scena del crimine sarei davvero fuori posto.”   
“Saresti con me. E poi sei più intelligente di tutti quegli agenti messi insieme, non hai nulla di cui imbarazzarti.”   
“Preferisco di no, davvero. Ma grazie per avermelo chiesto.” ha detto avvicinandosi a me e baciandomi sul naso in una maniera che penso qualcuno potrebbe definire  _tenera_.   
“Non mi va di andarci e speravo che con te lo avrei fatto più volentieri.”  
“Mi spiace, ma devi andarci da solo. Però, se può farti sentire meglio, io resterò qui ad aspettarti con ansia.” ha aggiunto con tono malizioso.   
“E cosa farai mentre mi aspetti?”  
“ _Curioserò in giro_.”  
“Come?” ho domandato perplesso.  
“Sì, potrebbe essere la mia unica occasione di scoprire i tuoi  _segreti_.”  
“Non ho segreti,  _non per te_. Ma se c’è qualcosa che vuoi sapere, basta chiedere.”  
“Ok, allora passerò il tempo a pensare a delle domande da farti. Va bene?”   
Ho annuito e mi sono chinato a baciarla, stringendola più forte a me. Un secondo dopo ero rotolato sopra di lei.   
“Pensavo dovessi andare sulla scena del crimine.”  
“C’è ancora tempo. E poi mi diverte far arrabbiare Donovan.” ho replicato ridendo e concentrandomi su  _attività più interessanti_.   
  
“Ti aspetto da due ore!” ha esordito Donovan con tono stizzito mentre scendevo dal taxi.   
“Se ben ricordo, io e Lestrade non abbiamo parlato di orari.”  
“Lestrade pensava che saresti venuto di primo mattino, per concludere al più presto questo caso.”  
“Ho avuto bisogno di riflettere. So che tu non sei abituata a farlo, ma alcuni di noi usano la materia grigia all’interno del nostro cranio.”   
Lei ha sbuffato e poi si è incamminata all’interno della casa.   
“Hai ricevuto i risultati delle analisi?”  
“Sì, ma non cambia nulla. Forse quello non era il cadavere di Jones, ma non significa che McFarlane sia innocente. Il cadavere potrebbe essere altrove.”   
“Non c’erano tracce che potevano suggerire il trasporto del corpo altrove.”   
Ho dato nuovamente un’occhiata alla stanza in cui sembrava essersi compiuto il delitto, nulla era cambiato.   
Ho controllato il corridoio al piano terra. Era lungo circa venti metri. Dopo ciò, sono salito al primo piano e lì, invece, il corridoio era più corto, di almeno cinque o sei metri. Sono entrato nella stanza in fondo, quella che,  _teoricamente_  doveva confinare con il lato est della casa ma, affacciandomi alla finestra a nord, capì subito che non era possibile. E questo confermava le mie teorie.   
Sono uscito dalla stanza e ho chiamato Donovan.   
“Ho bisogno di un accendino.”   
“Io non fumo.”  
“Il poliziotto che ieri non voleva farmi passare, sì. Fallo venire qui assieme a un altro agente. Subito.”   
Cinque minuti dopo i due agenti e Donovan mi hanno raggiunto nell’ultima stanza in fondo. L’agente Lewis mi ha fornito il suo accendino con il quale ho acceso un piccolo fuoco nel cesto della carta straccia.   
Mentre le fiamme aumentavano e cominciava a sollevarsi del fumo, io e gli agenti ci siamo messi spalle al muro nell’angolo nord della casa. L’allarme antincendio ha iniziato a suonare poco dopo e, sotto gli occhi stupiti di Donovan e dei due poliziotti, la parete accanto a noi si è aperta, mostrando un passaggio e una camera segreta. Ne è uscito un uomo piccolo e rugoso, che si guardava intorno con occhi spaventati.   
Mi sono piazzato davanti a lui, spaventandolo.   
“Salve, Mr. Jones. Ha un bell’aspetto per essere morto.”   
L’uomo ha tentato di rinchiudersi nuovamente dentro la sua camera segreta ma l’ho bloccato impedendoglielo. L’ho afferrato e portato di fronte a una Donovan stupefatta.   
“Arrestalo.”   
“No! Il mio era solo uno scherzo!” ha cercato di difendersi l’uomo.  
“Con quale accusa?” ha domandato Donovan ignorandolo.  
“Questo dovresti valutarlo tu, sono certo che fingersi morto per far accusare qualcuno di omicidio possa essere considerato un reato. Senza contare la frode assicurativa.”   
“ _Frode assicurativa_?”  
“Certo. Aveva una polizza sulla vita con beneficiario Mr. Cornelius, che altri non è che il nostro Mr. Jones.”   
L’uomo è sbiancato quando ha capito che il suo gioco era finito e mi ha lanciato uno sguardo minaccioso.   
“Non mi guardi così, Mr. Jones. Non poteva pensare di farla franca. Non era credibile che fosse morto lasciando così poco sangue in giro. Per non parlare delle carcasse nella legnaia che abbiamo identificato come carcasse animali. Il fuoco non ha distrutto tutto il DNA. La chiave del mistero è stata Mrs. McFarlane, sua ex fidanzata di cui voleva vendicarsi, che mi ha rivelato la sua antica mania di torturare animali indifesi.”   
Donovan ha ammanettato l’uomo comunicandogli i suoi diritti e poi lo ha dato in custodia a uno degli agenti.   
“Non posso crederci… Abbiamo arrestato un innocente, e non avevamo nemmeno un cadavere!”   
“ _Ovviamente_. Dimmi, Donovan, quanti casi irrisolti avete avuto negli ultimi tre anni?”  
“Non li ho contati.”  
“Io sì. Sono cinquecento ottantasette. Un bel numero vero? Senza contare l’arresto di innocenti come McFarlane.”  
“Dove vuoi arrivare?”   
“Vuoi fare carriera, vero Donovan? E non perché ti sei inginocchiata davanti ai tuoi capi…”   
“Certo che voglio fare carriera. Qual è il punto?” ha insistito lei ignorando la mia allusione.   
“ _Il punto_ , Sally, è che dovresti imparare a considerare le mie parole  _oro colato_. Ti è chiaro?”   
Lei ha deglutito. Si è sforzata di contenere la rabbia che le stavo provocando e infine ha annuito.   
“Bene. Questo sarà il primo successo della tua fulgida carriera. Io me ne vado. Ho altro da fare.”   
E così dicendo ho raggiunto il taxi che mi aspettava di fronte alla casa.   
“Aspetta! Non intendi prenderti il merito?”   
“No, lo lascio a te.” Ho detto sedendomi nel taxi.   
Lei mi ha raggiunto e si è chinata per parlarmi attraverso il finestrino.   
“Senti, per quello che è successo tre anni fa… Mi dispiace. Non potevo immaginare che…”   
“Avrei preferito che ci pensassi prima, ma chiaramente pretendo troppo. Comunque, non ti preoccupare. Ormai è tutto risolto.”   
“OK. E grazie ancora per oggi.”   
Ho alzato le spalle e ho chiesto all’autista di dirigersi a Baker Street mentre il sergente Donovan restava a guardare il taxi in partenza.   
  
Quando sono arrivato a casa mi sono trovato davanti Mrs. Hudson con un’aria sorpresa.   
“Oh, buongiorno caro. Non mi ero accorta che fossi uscito.”   
“Come mai è così stupita?” ho chiesto sospettandone il motivo.   
“Ho sentito dei rumori di sopra. Passi, acqua che scorreva…”  
“Oh... Sono uscito poco fa, quindi sicuramente ero io.” ho mentito iniziando a salire le scale.   
“Ma non ti ho visto scendere le scale!”   
“Mrs. Hudson, la porta non è l’unico modo per uscire da questa casa.” ho risposto vagamente, lasciandola sola e confusa a farsi delle domande.   
 _Non che la cosa mi preoccupi. Il mio comportamento scatena spesso delle domande_.   
Quando sono arrivato di sopra mi sono guardato in giro. Molly non era in sala, né in cucina, né in bagno. Sono andato diretto in camera da letto e l’ho trovata di fronte allo specchio, con indosso solo un asciugamano avvolto intorno al corpo, mentre era concentrata a fare una treccia con i suoi lunghi capelli castani.   
Mi sono appoggiato allo stipite della porta con fare casuale, e sono rimasto a osservarla. Dopo qualche secondo ha alzato lo sguardo, mi ha visto attraverso lo specchio e mi ha sorriso.   
“Sei tornato, finalmente.” ha esordito finendo in quel momento di legare i capelli.  
“Sono stato via solo un’ora.” ho replicato con fare casuale avvicinandomi a lei e posizionandomi alle sue spalle.   
 _In realtà, a me è sembrata un'eternità._    
“A me è sembrato molto di più.” ha replicato lei dimostrando di aver percepito quell'arco di tempo nello stesso modo.   
 _Oh, Molly._    
Le ho avvolto le braccia intorno al corpo, poggiando il viso sull’incavo della sua spalla. I nostri visi erano uno accanto all’altro e vederli insieme riflessi nello specchio era davvero strano.   
 _Piacevole_.   
“Se fossi venuta con me non ti saresti annoiata.”   
“Come ti ho detto, la scena di un crimine non è il posto adatto a me.”  
“Ma potresti farmi da assistente.”   
“ _Io sono una patologa, il mio posto è in laboratorio_. E posso assisterti al meglio solo facendo quello che so fare bene.”   
“Lo so, è solo che…”   
“Ti manca John, vero?” mi ha interrotto sorridendo.   
Mi sono raddrizzato infastidito. Era così evidente? O era solo perché si trattava di Molly?   
“John tornerà tra un paio di giorni dal viaggio di nozze.  _Perché dovrebbe mancarmi_?” ho replicato sulla difensiva.  
“Perché era il tuo compagno di avventure, oltre che il tuo migliore amico.”   
“Non ho bisogno di lui. Posso lavorare benissimo anche da solo e credo di averlo pienamente dimostrato. È solo che con John era tutto più… gratificante.”   
“ _Gratificante_?” ha chiesto lei voltandosi verso di me, ma restando avvolta nelle mie braccia.   
“Sì, gratificante. Prima di John, ogni volta che esponevo le mie deduzioni, ricevevo in cambio irritazione e insulti o, nel migliore dei casi, indifferenza. Tutti si sentivano offesi da ciò che riuscivo a capire da pochi banali dettagli. John, invece, era così affascinato dai miei metodi da non riuscire a trattenersi dal complimentarsi a voce alta. Nessuno mi ha mai fatto sentire così…  _speciale_.”   
Lei si è alzata sulle punte, ha posizionato le sue mani intorno al mio viso e mi ha baciato delicatamente sulle labbra.   
“Mi dispiace.”  
“A me non è dispiaciuto.”   
“Non mi riferivo al bacio.” ha replicato ridendo. “Mi riferivo al fatto che in tutti questi anni non ti ho mai detto quanto le tue deduzioni fossero geniali. Non ti ho mai detto quanto le trovassi affascinanti. Certo, spesso e volentieri mi facevi arrabbiare, ma solo perché sembravi non voler dedurre la cosa più ovvia, quello che provavo per te. Ma avrei dovuto dirti quanto ti trovavo speciale.”   
L’ho baciata. Ora ero io a essere dispiaciuto.   
“Non è stata colpa tua. Facevo di tutto per allontanarti da me. Non sapevo come gestire quello che sentivo quando eri presente. E pensavo che essendo  _brutalmente sincero_  tu forse avresti smesso di essere così gentile e carina con me… Ma mi sbagliavo. Tu mi hai sempre perdonato.”   
“Non potevo farne a meno.”   
“Una volta mi ha detto “dici sempre cose orribili” ed è stato allora, per la prima volta, che mi sono reso conto di quanto potessi ferirti.”   
“Oh, certo…  _Quella volta._ _È stato quel natale_. Poi dopo ti sei scusato e mi hai baciato sulla guancia.  _Proprio qui_.” ha concluso indicandosi la guancia destra con il dito indice. “Per giorni ho ripensato a quel bacio. Era la prima volta che tu mi toccavi, la prima volta che ti avvicinavi a me, la prima volta che sei stato gentile. E dopo di allora è cambiato tutto. Hai continuato a dire quello che pensavi, ma hai smesso di essere crudele.”   
“Molly, non ho l’abitudine di dire “mi dispiace” o “perdonami” molto spesso. Neppure con John. Forse perché lui non si arrabbia mai veramente con me, salvo casi eccezionali. Invece, con te mi sono scusato molte volte. E non ti ho mentito quando ti ho detto che hai sempre contato. Tu sei sempre stata importante per me,  _anche quando non me ne rendevo conto_.”   
Lei mi ha abbracciato e baciato con trasporto, l’ho stretta a me e l’ho trascinata sul letto, posizionandomi sopra di lei.   
Dopo un minuto mi sono fermato , colto da un pensiero.   
“Quando mi hai detto che John non ha mai avuto delle relazioni prima che me ne andassi, lo pensavi davvero? Credi sia stata davvero colpa mia?”  
“ _Sì,_  ma credo che conoscere te sia stata la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli. Oltre al fatto che sei stato un amico fantastico, la tua  _interferenza_ gli ha consentito di conoscere Mary, il vero amore della sua vita.”   
Mi ha sorriso e mi sono chinato a baciarla ancora.   
“Mrs. Hudson ha sentito dei rumori. Meno male che non può più fare le scale o ti avrebbe trovato qui.”  
“Sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante visto che stavo andando in giro nuda.”  
“ _Nuda? Mentre io non ero presente_?”   
Lei ha riso e mi ha baciato mettendo le mani fra i miei capelli.   
 _Adoro quando lo fa._    
“Posso sempre sacrificarmi e girare nuda per casa ancora per un po’, ma solo se sei pronto a farlo anche tu.”  
“Per questo sono  _sempre pronto_.”


	11. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 

Ieri John è tornato dal suo viaggio di nozze.   
Avevo detto a Molly che non sentivo la sua mancanza solo perché era in viaggio di nozze,  _ma non era vero._  Mi dispiace aver mentito a Molly, ma ci sono cose che non mi piace ammettere, neanche con lei. E poi, comunque, lei lo sa. Posso negare quanto voglio, ma lei riesce sempre a leggermi dentro.   
Ero così felice di rivedere John che ho organizzato una specie di  _cena di bentornato_  per la coppia. In realtà, Mary mi interessava molto poco, ma non potevo proprio far finta che lei non esistesse.   
 _Ormai era sua moglie, dovevo accettarlo, anche se non mi piaceva._    
In breve, ieri sera ho invitato John e Mary, naturalmente Molly e Mrs. Hudson e anche Lestrade, per una cena nel mio appartamento.   
Molly si è offerta di cucinare, con l'aiuto di Mrs. Hudson, io in quanto incapace di preparare qualsiasi cosa di diverso dal tè, ho semplicemente partecipato economicamente alla cena, pagando gli ingredienti necessari. E, nel pomeriggio, mi sono impegnato a riassettare la sala su consiglio di Mrs. Hudson.   
Non permetto a nessuno di toccare le mie cose, quindi sono costretto a metterle in ordine per conto mio.   
 _L'altra faccia della medaglia._    
Dopo aver letteralmente _portato in braccio_  Mrs. Hudson dal piano terra, lei ha cominciato a riordinare la cucina e a lamentarsi del disordine. Molly ci avrebbe raggiunto di lì a poco una volta finito il suo turno in ospedale, quindi eravamo soli.   
“Mio caro ragazzo, non puoi tenere la cucina in questo stato. Perché non mi permetti di mandarti Miss Barry? Potrebbe venire una volta alla settimana e darti una mano.”  
“Non desidero estranei per casa.”   
“Lo so, ma sarebbe solo per qualche ora...”  
“No, Mrs. Hudson.”  
“Va bene, va bene. Sai che me ne occuperei io se potessi, ma purtroppo fare le scale per me è  _off limits_. A proposito, sei stato un tesoro a portarmi in braccio.”  
“Si figuri, Mrs. Hudson, lei è leggera come un fuscello.”   
Lei ha riso ed è tornata a occuparsi della cucina. Era di buon umore e non sapevo se avremo avuto altri momenti per parlare prima della cena.   
“Mrs. Hudson, forse in futuro la cucina sarà più in ordine.”  
“E come, caro? Pensi di occupartene personalmente?”  
“No, ecco, intendevo che forse potrebbe occuparsene Molly.”   
“Oh.” ha detto lei bloccandosi per un secondo lievemente sorpresa. “E perché dovrebbe farlo?”  
“Le ho proposto di prendere la camera di John. Per lei sarebbe un risparmio e sarebbe più vicina al Barth's. Inoltre, il suo attuale appartamento non può certo definirsi sicuro, né vale l'affitto che paga.”  
“Ma certo, sarebbe una bella idea.”  
“Per il momento ci sta pensando, ma potrebbe capitare da un momento all'altro.”   
“Certo, certo.” ha commentato lei sorridendo in maniera maliziosa.   
 _Ovviamente non avevo parlato con abbastanza nonchalance, perché Mrs. Hudson aveva capito._    
“Mrs. Hudson, so cosa sta pensando.”   
“Io? Io non penso a niente. Mi fa piacere se quella cara ragazza viene a vivere qui, sai che l'adoro. E sono contenta che abbiate appianato i vostri dissapori e che ora siate così vicini.”   
“Beh, ecco noi... Siamo buoni amici.”   
“Certo, caro. È quello che intendevo.”   
Mi sono ritrovato a guardare Mrs. Hudson perplesso.  _Lei sapeva._  E non mi riferivo solo agli ultimi avvenimenti.  _Lei sapeva tutto._ Sapeva che, anche quando non me ne rendevo conto, anche quando ero crudele e freddo con Molly, in realtà c'era dell'altro. Me l'aveva anche detto appena tornato a Londra. Mi aveva detto che ero come un bambino alla prima cotta.  _Non aveva tutti i torti_. E forse era arrivato il momento di dire le cose come stavano.   
“Mrs. Hudson, in realtà, io e Molly siamo più che amici. Da qualche settimana la nostra relazione si è...  _evoluta._ Ho chiesto a Molly di vivere con me, ma non come semplice coinquilina.”   
Lei si è avvicinata a me e mi ha abbracciato, stringendomi così forte da togliermi il fiato. Quando si è staccata aveva gli occhi lucidi.   
“Mio caro Sherlock, sono così felice per te. Per entrambi. Siete una coppia deliziosa.”   
“Ma... Come...” ho balbettato come una persona con dei deficit nel linguaggio.   
“Non pensavi di potermi nascondere certe cose, vero? Avrò anche una certa età, ma sono stata giovane anche io, e grazie al cielo non sono ancora _né cieca né sorda_!” ha concluso ammiccando e confermando il mio sospetto che ci avesse visto o sentito insieme.   
Avrei voluto ribattere qualcosa ma, prima che potessi farlo, mi ha dato un buffetto su una guancia ed è tornata a pulire la cucina canticchiando felice, come se niente fosse accaduto.   
Io ho ricominciato a riordinare tutti i miei documenti e quando, mezz'ora dopo, è arrivata Molly, era tutto in perfetto ordine.   
Si è avvicinata per salutarmi e darmi un rapido e discreto bacio sulla guancia, ma io ho intercettato le sue labbra e l'ho stretta a me in un bacio molto più intenso.   
“Ma...” ha obbiettato lei indicando Mrs. Hudson.   
“Lo sa già, e ci da la sua benedizione.”  
“Oh, bene. Avevamo bisogno della sua benedizione?”  
“No, ma pensavo ti facesse piacere sapere che lei è felice per noi.”   
“Certo. Quindi ora lo dirai anche a John?”  
“Sì, appena mi sarà possibile.”  
“Bene, perché penso che sia della  _sua benedizione_  che mi devo preoccupare, giusto?”  
“Non devi. John ti adora.”   
Lei ha sorriso e ha raggiunto Mrs. Hudson in cucina e hanno iniziato a preparare la cena.   
Non potendo essere di ulteriore aiuto in cucina, ho iniziato a suonare il violino, sia per fornire un sottofondo musicale  _alle mie due donne preferite_ , sia per riflettere.   
Dovevo parlare con John, possibilmente in privato. Dovevo dirgli di Molly, ma non solo. Dovevo scusarmi per come mi ero comportato con lui in passato assorbendo tutta la sua attenzione, e anche nel presente sentivo di aver tralasciato qualcosa. Non ho mai veramente accettato Mary, non l'ho mai considerata veramente importante. E questo non è il comportamento di un amico. Non il comportamento che John si aspettava dal suo migliore amico.   
Mentre stavo concludendo una melodia, John e Mary sono entrati nell'appartamento.   
“Wow, non credo di aver mai visto questo posto così in ordine. A cosa dobbiamo tale onore?” ha esordito John con tono sarcastico.   
“Ovviamente al vostro ritorno.” ha detto Mrs. Hudson lanciandosi verso di loro per abbracciarli.   
Così ha fatto anche Molly, mentre io sono rimasto per un attimo in disparte. Solo quando la girandola di baci e abbracci e terminata, mi sono avvicinato a John.   
“Bentornato.” ho detto semplicemente tendendogli una mano che lui ha stretto.   
Poi ha sorriso e mi ha dato una pacca sulla spalla. In quel momento si è avvicinata anche la sua neo moglie.   
“Grazie per questo invito, Sherlock. Ti abbiamo portato un souvenir dalla Grecia.”   
“Grazie, Mary. E bentornata anche a te.” ho replicato avvicinandomi a lei e dandole un affettuoso, se pur breve, bacio sulla guancia.   
Sia lei che John erano stupiti e mi hanno guardato con gli occhi spalancati.   
“Sherlock, cosa...” ha iniziato a dire il mio migliore amico, ma l'ho interrotto subito.   
“John, hai lasciato delle cose nella tua vecchia camera. Vieni, te le mostro.” ho detto dirigendomi al piano di sopra.   
Lui mi ha seguito, fortunatamente da solo. Non potevo fingere affetto per Mary troppo a lungo.   
“Qui c'è il borsone che hai lasciato la sera prima del tuo matrimonio, e qui ci sono alcuni libri e oggetti che non hai mai portato via.” ho spiegato indicando gli oggetti con un gesto della mano.  
“Sì, beh, non ho mai avuto fretta di tornare qui, lo sai.”   
“Lo so. Ora, però, è necessario che tu liberi la stanza. Potrebbe essere occupata a breve.”   
“ _Occupata_?” ha chiesto aggrottando le sopracciglia, confuso e potrei giurare che fosse persino irritato.   
“Sì. Ho proposto a Molly di venire a vivere qui. Non ha ancora accettato, ma credo che presto lo farà. La sua attuale casa le costa troppo, non è sicura ed è distante dal Barth's. Inoltre, per me sarebbe un grande aiuto averla sempre qui,  _a mia disposizione._ ”   
Lui ha ha annuito e poi è scoppiato a ridere.   
 _Non era una risatina ma una risata incontrollabile._  
 _Scomposta._    
 _Rideva talmente tanto che ha dovuto sedersi._    
“Non capisco tutta questa ilarità.” ho detto confuso osservandolo.  
“Tu... Che convivi con Molly. Direi che c'è molto,  _molto_ , da ridere.”   
“Perché?”   
“Perché lei è innamorata di te. E, nonostante quello che cerchi di far credere al mondo, tu provi qualcosa per lei. E ora che lei non è più fidanzata, forse pensando di avere l'occasione di farti avanti, la inviti a vivere con te.”   
“Io non ho bisogno di simili sotterfugi.”   
“Ah no? Allora sei perfettamente in grado di andare al piano di sotto da  _quella donna_   _che ti venera_  e dirle che sei innamorato di lei?” ha domandato alzandosi in piedi e facendo un passo verso di me.   
Mi sono avvicinato a lui per poterlo guardare negli occhi e ho sorriso divertito.   
“Sono perfettamente in grado. Non ho bisogno di sotterfugi perché la relazione tra me e Molly in questo momento è perfettamente equilibrata e sincera.”   
“ _Equilibrata e sincera?_  Cosa significa?”   
“Significa che non nascondo nulla a Molly. Né sul mio lavoro, né su di me.”   
“Intendi dire che voi due...”  
“Abbiamo una relazione sentimentale, o  _una storia_  come si usa dire banalmente oggi. Tra l'altro trovo che sia un modo davvero orribile di definire una relazione. Da l'impressione di qualcosa di finito, concluso, passato. Non credi?”   
John si è seduto nuovamente. Era sorpreso. Teneva la bocca spalancata, le dita a coprire le labbra come a voler impedire a un suono di uscirne. Gli occhi assenti, persi nel vuoto.   
“John, ti senti bene?”  
“Sì, sì, certo...” ha replicato ridestandosi. “È solo che... Non credevo che avrei mai assistito al giorno in cui Sherlock Holmes avrebbe detto di avere una relazione sentimentale.”  
“Sì, beh, lo sai.”  
“Sì, lo so. Mi avevi detto che le ragazze non erano esattamente il tuo settore. E che ti consideravi sposato con il tuo lavoro. Hai persino rifiutato Irene Adler che ti mangiava con gli occhi e che,  _lasciamelo dire_ , era una donna bellissima anche se alquanto calcolatrice.  _E a te piaceva. Ti piaceva davvero._ Eppure non l'hai voluta. E ora eccoti qui, a dirmi che hai una relazione con la piccola dolce Molly. Devi ammettere che è davvero difficile da credere. Soprattutto per me, perché ti conosco, e so quanto tu sia arrogante e orgoglioso.”   
“Negli ultimi tre anni sono successe molte cose. E io sono cambiato. Forse non in maniera così evidente,  _ma sono cambiato._ ”  
“In meglio, mi pare.”   
“Lo spero.”   
John si è rialzato e si è avvicinato. Non sono riuscito a evitare che mi abbracciasse. Le sue esternazioni d'affetto sono davvero una seccatura, ma non mi sono scansato, ho lasciato che fosse lui a staccarsi quando lo ha ritenuto opportuno. E per fortuna lo ha fatto dopo pochi secondi.   
“Sono molto felice per te, amico mio. Molly è una donna adorabile e tu sei davvero fortunato. Non farla impazzire troppo, ok?”  
“Io non... Perché pensi che la farei impazzire?” ho chiesto non capendo a cosa si riferisse.  
“Oh, beh, è solo una mia impressione.” ha risposto con una risatina.   
“Ovviamente farò del mio meglio.” ho detto camminando avanti e indietro per la piccola stanza. “C'è ancora qualcosa che dovrei dirti.”  
“Oh, buon Dio, non avrete già deciso di sposarvi? O magari lei è già incinta?”   
“ _No!_ ” ho smentito disgustato. “Non ritengo che il matrimonio sia l'evoluzione naturale di ogni relazione, anche se per te è così. E in merito a una gravidanza, ti assicuro che il ciclo mestruale di Molly è perfettamente regolare e che utilizziamo le dovute precauzioni.”  
“ _Oh, Gesù..._  Sai, non è necessario che tu mi fornisca tutti questi particolari.”  
“Allora perché hai chiesto?”  
“ _Erano domande retoriche._  Comunque, cosa vuoi dirmi ancora?”   
Ho preso fiato e mi sono seduto.  _Potevo farcela_. Scusarmi non è una cosa che mi riesce bene né è una cosa che amo fare, ma in alcuni casi è davvero necessario.   
“Quando noi vivevamo insieme, tu non hai mai avuto una relazione che sia durata più di qualche settimana. Molly ritiene sia colpa mia. Perché assorbivo tutta la tua energia e attenzione, impedendoti di farti una tua vita.  _Ovviamente_ , da parte mia non era intenzionale, quindi me ne scuso. E mi scuso anche se non ho dato la giusta importanza a Mary quando me l'hai presentata. Non mi sono comportato da buon amico. Perdonami.”   
Anche John si è seduto e mi ha guardato pensieroso. Sembrava sinceramente interessato a quello che stavo dicendo, come quando gli rivelavo la conclusione di un caso.   
“Qualcos'altro?”  
“Sì, mi scuso anche di averti lasciato credere che fossi morto per tre anni. So di averlo già fatto, ma so anche che tu  _non vuoi e non puoi_ dimenticare ciò che ho fatto. Spero che un giorno ci riuscirai.”   
“Sherlock,  _ti ho già perdonato._  Sono stati tre anni difficili, ma sapere che tu sei vivo e, soprattutto, sapere che quello che hai fatto era un atto altruistico, mi ripaga del dolore che ho provato. Davvero, amico. Va tutto bene.”  
“Allora perché non vuoi tornare a lavorare con me?” ho domandato con forse un'eccessiva nota di tristezza,  
“Perché ora ho delle responsabilità. Ho preso degli impegni. E, comunque, ti ho detto che lavorerò ancora con te, solo non tutte le volte.”   
Ho annuito sufficientemente soddisfatto e mi sono alzato per uscire dalla stanza.   
“Bene, torniamo di sotto. Sono contento di aver chiarito ogni dettaglio.”  
“Anche io. E sono davvero felice per te. Io e Mrs. Hudson facevamo il tifo per te e Molly da sempre.”  
“Davvero?” mi sono incuriosito.   
“Sì, era così ovvio che tu provassi qualcosa per lei, solo che non sapevamo se te ne saresti reso conto e, soprattutto, se saresti riuscito a dimostrarlo.”   
“Quindi anche tu ritieni che i miei atteggiamenti nei suoi confronti fossero rivelatori?”  
“Ma certo. Ci mancava solo che  _le tirassi le trecce._ ”  
“Molly non porta le trecce. A volte si fa una treccia.  _Singolare_.”  
“ _Era un modo di dire._  Intendo dire che sembravi un bambino alla prima cotta che cercava di attirare la sua attenzione facendole i dispetti.”  
“ _Ancora questo paragone!_  Io non sono uno stupido bambino e so benissimo come comportarmi con le donne!”  
John ha alzato un sopracciglio con un sorriso malizioso come a voler dire che non ne era affatto convinto.   
“ _Al diavolo._  Torniamo di sotto o ci daranno per dispersi.” ho concluso avviandomi per le scale.   
Nel frattempo, con una bottiglia sotto il braccio, era arrivato Lestrade. Stava salutando con trasporto Molly e Mary. La sua cura nel vestirsi e il suo dopobarba mi dicevano che stava frequentando una donna. E questo non poteva che farmi piacere, così magari avrebbe smesso di gironzolare troppo attorno  _alla mia donna_.   
“Oh, Greg, è fantastico, quando ce la fai conoscere?” ha chiesto Molly confermando la mia deduzione.  
“Non so, è ancora presto. Sai, non voglio affrettare le cose.”  
“Fai bene, potrebbe scappare scoprendo che frequenti gente come noi.” ha scherzato John passandogli accanto.   
Tutti hanno riso di cuore. Poi Lestrade mi ha visto e si è avvicinato a me.   
“Ho parlato con Donovan. Davvero le consenti di prendersi il merito dei casi a cui collabori?”  
“Non ho bisogno di visibilità, non più. E non per casi così banali.”  
“Non era un caso banale.”   
“Lo era. E, comunque, sai che non lo faccio per avere dei riconoscimenti.”  
“Lo so. Donovan era davvero colpita. Pensava la odiassi e invece così la aiuterai con la sua carriera.”  
“Greg, tu ora sei commissario capo, non sei più un agente attivo, quindi avevo bisogno di qualcun'altro a cui affidarmi per le indagini sul campo. E, nonostante Sally Donovan non sia mai stata una delle persone che preferisco, ho deciso di fare un accordo con lei che sarebbe andato a vantaggio di entrambi.”   
“Capisco. Beh, Donovan non è particolarmente simpatica, questo te lo concedo, ma tra gli agenti con cui ho lavorato è la più sveglia. Non potevi scegliere di meglio.”  
“Lo so.”   
Finalmente la cena era servita e ci siamo seduti tutti a tavola. Sono stati fatti dei brindisi, principalmente in onore del fatto che eravamo nuovamente tutti insieme. Ovviamente il riferimento era alla mia  _morte_ , ma ufficialmente era per il ritorno di John e Mary dal viaggio di nozze.   
Quando tutti hanno smesso di brindare e pensavano solo a gustare i deliziosi piatti preparati da Mrs. Hudson e Molly, mi sono alzato in piedi, con il bicchiere in mano.   
“Vorrei dire qualcosa.” ho esordito e tutti mi hanno osservato con aria interrogativa.   
“Non sono bravo in queste cose, ma c'è qualcosa di cui vorrei rendervi partecipi.”   
Ho tossito per schiarirmi la voce, che improvvisamente sembrava voler sparire.   
“Tre anni fa, ho dovuto abbandonarvi, e ho dovuto farlo nel peggiore dei modi. So di avervi dato un grande dispiacere, e vi assicuro che anche per me è stato davvero doloroso. Mi siete mancati tutti. Mi mancava la mia vita. Mi mancavano i miei amici. Mi mancava  _essere felice_.” ho fatto una pausa per deglutire e li ho osservati mentre tutti loro sembravano quasi commuoversi. “So che il mio criterio di felicità non è uguale a quello degli altri, ma io ero felice. Quando sono tornato, però, mi sono reso conto che avevo perso tutto. La mia vecchia vita era stata spazzata via. Temevo che non sarei stato mai più felice. Invece, ora eccoci qua.  _Tutti insieme. Come una famiglia_. Ho di nuovo tutti voi, i miei migliori amici, e anche molto di più. Per esempio, ora ho anche una nuova amica.” ho detto facendo un cenno verso Mary e suscitando un sorriso in John. “Ho dei nuovi collaboratori per il mio lavoro, come dicevo poco fa a Greg.” ho aggiunto indicando Lestrade che ha alzato il bicchiere verso di me come risposta. “E, soprattutto, ho finalmente quello che mi è mancato in tutta la mia vita.  _L'amore di una donna speciale_.” ho concluso sorridendo verso Molly che è arrossita.   
Mentre Mrs. Hudson e John ridevano complici, Mary applaudiva e Lestrade sussultava sorpreso, ho poggiato il mio bicchiere e mi sono avvicinato a Molly per darle un bacio.   
 _Un lungo, inequivocabile bacio di passione._  
Nessuno poteva più mettere in dubbio quello che c'era fra noi dopo quel bacio. Nessuno poteva più dire che io non fossi in grado di comportarmi con le donne.   
E nessuno avrebbe potuto dire che la mia vita fosse infelice. Perché io ero felice.   
 _Completamente._    
Come non lo ero mai stato. 


End file.
